Frost
by RetoricalAnswers
Summary: Hawke and Fenris are team mates. But as each day goes on, they know there's a choice that must be made. Can they break the ice around their hearts?  Female Hawke. rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, sadly.

Frost

Hawke

Hawke rubbed her arms, starving off the chill in the air of the Wounded Coast. She was asked to help Avaline confront and fight an ambush, but she was pretty sure they wern't going the right way. Sighing, she looked at the setting sun. Traveling at dark wasn't all that dangerous considering her party, but she was growing tired and she could see Varric shooting her concerned glances. They would stop soon. Silently she wondered how Avaline could move around with all her heavy Guard armor and her weapons.

"Hawke."

She turned. Varric motioned to the darkness enclosing on them.

"Think maybe we can set up camp? Not that the night lessens my magnificent chest hair, but Bianca needs her rest." He joked poorly.

There was a short laugh from behind. Hawke nodded and they all set to work. Avaline took off her shield but kept her sword, just in case. Fenris was clearing an area to make room for them to lay. Varric decided Avaline might need help with the food. That, and he noticed the puppy stares that were famous from the elf. Smirking, he and Avaline left as Hawke made their make-shift beds.

"Do you think we'll need a fire?" She asked anyone.

"Unless you are willing to eat your meat raw."

She glanced up. Oh, she thought. Fenris. He hadn't spoken a word since they left. And when she asked him to come he only gave a curt nod and followed. She felt herself blush as she thought about what he said. Shaking her head so her hair somewhat covered her face. Hands shook as she cleared away some dead leaves and twigs. Fenris rose an eye brow at her sudden nerves.

_Damn it Isabela!_

"Hawke." Fenris spoke again. "You are trying to clean dirt off….what exactly?"

"Oh!" She chiled herself. Dirt trail. Dirt road. They're outside. Lots of dirt.

She heard a chuckle. _Well all be damned. Varric was right, he does have a sense of humor._ Smiling to herself she thought about how akward his laughter is. _Akward and cute. But puppy kind of cute, not glowing blue elf kind of cute. Not that glowing elves arnt cute. Glowing elves with white hair. Are cute, she means. But not this kind of cute. Not that Fenris wasn't cute! Well he was. But…._she decided to stop thinking, she was confusing herself.

"You mumble as you think." She heard his deep voice murmur. Not all the darkness in Kirkwall could be used to hide her flaming cheeks. She just gave an acknowledging _Hmm _and made a pile of the leaves and twigs to start the fire when the others came back. Better he think it wasn't a big deal if he did happen to hear her outward thoughts. She'd just play it cool, maybe a little flirty. Either way, she wouldn't let him see how weak a little blush made her. Not her. She was suppose to be their leader. Leaders don't blush.

Fenris

"….humor…cute….. glowing….… aren't cute…. white hair…. are cute…. cute… Fenris… was…" Fenris heard the whispered rant, but only in pieces. He smirked inwardly. Whatever she was thinking, it made him exceedingly happy he heard _Fenris_, and_ cute, _instead of _Anders_, and…well anything actually. No matter what the mage did, he made no effort in hiding his disgust. Since he met both Hawke and Anders at the same time he lumped the two together and branded them as untrustworthy or enemies. But he noticed Hawke never took them both anywhere at the same time. Possibly not wanting to cause a conflict about mages and such. He glanced at her futile cleaning of the ground. She too was a mage. But he had since learned to trust her, seeing as when it came too blood mages she wasted no time or pity onto them. She struck down every demon, every temptation, and even Anders attempts at courtship. _Well…maybe not every temptation_… She did hang around the…questionable pirate.

Hawke…he thought of her often. He wasn't sure what magic she used; he never actually witnessed her use of it. Her robes and staff look that of a mage, and he's felt energy push away their enemies but never actually saw it come directly from her. At first he was trying to convince himself maybe she wasn't an apostate at all. But she was, she just took measures to make sure she didn't raise attention.

"…..don't you think?"

He stared at her. She was looking oddly at him. It took a moment to realize she had asked him a question.

"Maybe if you're done staring at my ass you'd be willing to answer me?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

He gave a bark of laughter.

"Your vulgar language surprises me, Hawke. What had you asked?" He smirked as he noticed a tint of pink on her face. She thought darkness would keep her well hidden but she could see him clearly. Obviously the dark wasn't much cover.

"I asked when you think the others will be back." She had her steady voice. The reasonable one she used when trying to give her opinion without insulting.

"Why Avaline, we must make haste to leave here. Broody actually speaking to our lovely maiden, how dare we interrupt?" The dwarf had returned empty handed but full of sarcasm. He sat by the pile of twigs and looked at him oddly.

"Varric, if you're done harassing them…" The red haired guard came back with a wild boar in tow.

"…..Broody, this…"He gestured to the small pile what could fit in the palm of his hand, "wont cook that…" He pointed at the boar.

"Hmm. So it won't." he looked at Hawke.

She stared.

"Wait…you mean me?" sighing, she got up, grabbed her staff, and waved. "Alright, I'll be back in a little while. Don't make Avaline do all the work either, Varric." And with that she walked a small distance away from the came to bust up some boxes or barrels to use the wood to burn.

The dwarf took that time to look over Fenris.

Varric

"So….anything happen?" He asked Fenris. Obviously he was deep in thought. Shaking his head, Varric waved a hand in front of him.

"Hmm…" The elf gave him an annoyed look.

"You and Hawke, any progress?" He winked, making Fenris roll his eyes. Which got a laugh from Avaline.

"Varric, leave him alone. And Hawke said not to make me do all the work." Ginger tossed the boar towards the boys. Varric gave a dramatic huff.

"Just seeing if Broody here has a….thing for our lovely Hawke." Another wink. Fenris knew he wouldn't get out of this useless talk.

"No. And I don't care for your sudden interest."

Varric knew better, but he wouldn't press it. He just gave another dramatic sigh and made his way toward the dead animal in hopes of stopping Avaline's glares.

"….besides…" That perked both Varric and Avaline's interest.

"Fenris, I know you hate magic, I don't care for it either. But if you use that as an excuse to dislike Hawke-" Fenris held up a hand to stop her mid sentence.

"Hawke is a beautiful woman, mage or not. I do not dislike her. I-" Varric stared at him for a moment and realized why he stopped. Hawke was walking back with quiet a bit of wood.

"Woah! Did you take every scrap you could find in a forest?" He gave in mock surprise. Maybe it was getting late, his jokes were falling flat.

A single "Hmph." came from both she and Fenris.

Oh yes, Varric was going to write volumes on this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Otherwise there would be more brooding and smoldering ^_^

A/N: I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and I kinda wanted to try it. Here is the 2nd chapter, but I don't know how many I'll write. It's a shot in the dark :/

Hawke

It had been a week ago she had helped her friend with the ambush. It was startling she was yelled at for it though. Hawke never understood politics. But Avaline being Guard Capitan…she was very happy for her. And sad for herself. With Avaline so busy… Ah well, she made a mental note to make sure she dragged her friend to the Hanged Man at least once a week.

She stared at the fire, watching the wood crackle and burn and the sparks flying out but dying. For some reason, she suddenly felt very lonely. Hawke was alone, yes, but…she perished the thought.

"….I need a hobby."

There was a snarky comment made by her uncle as he brought in a small pile of letters.

"A hobby? No, just a real job for some actual coin." He sneered. "Why can't your brother and you just go on that expedition to the Deep Roads?"

Sighing, she explained again. She needed fifty gold coins; she didn't have fifty gold coins. Gamlen doesn't have fifty gold coins. Carver doesn't have fifty gold coins. The jobs she takes gave her five gold coins at best. She took many jobs. She doesn't have fifty gold coins yet. So until she or he has fifty gold coins, she won't be going to the Deep Roads.

"Snotty brat." With that, he left.

She shook her head and looked through the mail.

"You know what…" She felt lonely, and she didn't have to. Getting up, she walked out the shack of a house and down to the Hanged Man. Raiding any barrels and crates she found on her way. She found an old book and blew dust off of it, squinting at the title.

"A Slave's Life…book of Shartan…" She pocketed it, it may be of value. The word Slave stuck to her mind though, and the walk to the Hanged Man was distracting as her mind drifted to Fenris.

Fenris

Fenris had not left his home since they returned from the ambush. Hawke hadn't called upon him, so he had nothing to do. He looked through the wine and found a few bottles, but was in no mood to drink at the moment. His marking's hurt.

And he kept thinking about what he was about to blurt to that guard and dwarf before Hawke returned.

_I….what? Love her? Folly. I barley know her. She is beautiful and powerful, but how long will it be before she desires more power? How soon will she use blood magic, as all mages do? She'll find an excuse. There is always some reason mages need more power. Always._

Still…he felt fond of her. He fought with her after all. He doesn't like her, but he likes her more than he dislikes her. And she doesn't seem to not like him. Was it possible to befriend a mage?

"Hey Handsome."

He almost took off the pirate's head as she leaned so casually onto the door frame.

"What do you want?" He spoke coldly.

"Anders just proposed to Hawke, she said yes, I'm inviting you to the wedding of course!" She said bubbly and held her hands far apart as if it was celebratory news. Fenris's face fell and he was suddenly very sick. _**Hawke? With the…abomination?**_ Pure disgust and rage filled him as he stared at her for some sign of a joke, but he only took a glance and believed her.

Fenris shoved her aside and bolted out the door in a flash of glowing blue.

Isabela stared after him and smacked her forehead.

"Actually I was going to try to get you to the Hanged Man to pick up Hawke, Varric got her wasted…I didn't know Fenris took sarcasm so seriously…kinda sexy." Shaking her head, she scanned the room for anything that might be of value.

Fenris ran quickly. He didn't know where he was going and he cursed himself for not asking the woman where Hawke was. He figured Varric would know. He changed his course to the Hanged Man.

He slowed to a walk, trying to figure things out in his head. Hawke, getting married. Why would that bother him? Because it would be to that possessed mage, and evil breeds evil. But what was he going to tell her? He disapproved? Hawke did things her way. If she wanted his impute she would have asked. He didn't know her that well but he did…care was the word he supposed. Well, if she was happy that should be good enough, right? No. No it wasn't. Why wasn't it? He aimed his fist into a brick wall. He almost broke through it. He cared about as much as the sky was green.

As he neared the entrance he stopped. He didn't know why he was here. What was he to ask Varric? Well, he would find out. He opened the door and almost couldn't believe what he found.

Varric

Varric was glad to see Isabela actually got the broody elf. He was half expecting her to pass out in the ally somewhere.

"Broody!" He cheered. "Come to sweep Hawke off her feet?"

For some reason the elf looked dejected. What was that about? As Fenris sat down, he decided to take a more serious approach.

"So, it is true." He heard the elf muse.

"Fenris, what's eating you? You're more mopey than usual." He beckoned the waitress Edwina for another drink. She scoffed and headed away.

"Isabela told me. Hawke is happily engaged." As the drink came he slid it to Fenris, who gratefully took a large swig.

"Engaged? To the bench maybe!" He howled at his own joke. Seeing his confusion, Varric pointed at a passed out Hawke lying on a bench with about twelve empty cups scattered at her feet.

"I am…confused?" Fenris blinked. Had the pirate been lying?

"Hawke can't tell a man no to a free drink. But she can't go home like this; her family would never let her out again. So, since you've got your mansion, let her stay the night with you and take her home. Say you had a mission or something." Varric waved his hand showing he didn't care what excuse Fenris may use.

"Was the abomination here?" Fenris asked, feeling relieved and unsure.

"Blondie? Nah, 'Justice' won't let him get drunk anymore. She needed some time outside her house and showed up here. I offered to put her drink on my tab, but she only came to talk. With Isabela here the girls could practically _swim_ in all the free booze." He jerked his thumb at the empty cups. "But Hawke must have really had something on her mind. She'll have one hell of a hangover. Take care of her, would you?" Another wink. He laughed as Fenris rolled his eyes again.

"You want me to accept a mage in my home?"

"She didn't even bring her staff Broody. Just one night. She's wasted anyhow."

Sighing, defeated, Fenris accepted. It was more so he could get answers actually. But he won't deny his delight in Hawke not being with Anders.

The dwarf chuckled. Fenris had a thing for Hawke, and he'll be damned if he has to rewrite his stories because of a Broody elf.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, I'm starting to like my story even if it is a bit out of character… suggestions would be welcome.

I disclaim everything. The game and the characters and the settings are not mine and are all owned by the Lovely Bioware company (I think)

Fenris

So, Fenris had agreed to take in Hawke. For the night. And with luck, she may sleep through it and he'll have her back in her own bed before she wakes up. If he's lucky. Is he lucky? Apparently Isabela doesn't think so. But that might be for a different reason. Bah. He waved his hand as if shooing away any further thought.

He held her over his shoulder as he walked from the tavern to his home in Hightown. He was slightly thankful for the late hour. Even the whores that littered the street corners at night were gone or passed out. If Hawke were awake, she'd offer every one of them some gold for food. She was always a bit too trusting of others, never even considering they would think she'd be hiring them.

A grumbled "oww" made him quicken his pace. If Hawke were to awake, he wouldn't know how to explain himself. As he arrived at his home he found the door unlocked. Suddenly remembering why he had left the mansion in the first place he felt himself flush. How foolish.

Pushing past the door, he noticed a few vases and paintings were gone. Isabela. Sighing, he walked into the bedroom.

"Mmm…ouch…. Stop poking me Carver…" He heard her murmur. He gently laid her on the queen bed and realized what had caused her pain. His armor DID have spikes on the shoulders, and he DID have her over his shoulder…

He gazed at her and she gently cuddled a nearby pillow. Her hair was so glossy. So silky. No matter how hard the fight, how much she or the others killed, no matter how badly she was wounded…she never had a single drop of blood touch her perfect hair. Sometimes she had it up, other times down. He liked it down personally. She looked too uptight with a bun. He was about to reach out and brush a strand from her eyes when he caught himself.

"What right do I have…" he whispered to the stone walls. He turned quickly and took a few steps to leave.

"Slave…"

His ears perked. She had said a word he knew about all his life. He gently slid to where he was before. She looked as if she was having a nightmare. Was she dreaming of being a magister? Or a slave? Or possibly him?

"Hush, and sleep." He hummed. It was odd, seeing his leader like this.

He mentally smacked himself. _Their _leader. Not _his. _

"You never answered me…" He looked at her questioningly. Was she awake? Taking a closer look, he found not. She simply spoke in her sleep. He knew it was wrong of him but he chose to deal with whatever consequences were needed.

He chose to stay in the room for the night. Propping himself on a desk he listened to her speak. Making mental notes and smiling inwardly at the sound of her voice.

"Fenris!" He looked at her, alarmed (not for the first time, mind you) she had woken. Again, no. That ale the dwarf said she had must be very strong. He looked at her. In her robes she was twisting and sweating. Almost crying. The look on her face was pained and her hands grasped the blanket as if it were a rope her life dangled on.

He was there in strides. Placing a gloved finger on her brow and tracing circles, her breathing slowed. He was careful not to nick her skin. Her voice was a whimper. He hummed a sad lullaby to her, hoping it would help her dreams.

"Hawke…" he finishes. Again his eyes look her over. Her beautiful hair, always shiny. Her eyes sparkling when the light hits her just so. Her thin and toned body squirming under her robes. He knew it was bad to get feelings for her. Especially since she was a mage. But if he weren't an escaped slave, if she was a normal woman…. He laughed. Then they wouldn't have met, and they'd both be different people. He knew, every time she flirted and he back, that there could be something. Maybe.

He glanced at the window. He thought he saw a few rays of light. He knew he must take her home, but…he wanted her company…

Selfish fool.

He cradled her in his arms, careful not to hurt her again on his spiked armor. She moved her head and rested it on his breast plate. Her fingers sliding down her hip and hanging in the air. He started walking toward her home in Lowtown, then stopped again. Surely she couldn't stay there forever, that filthy place crawled with thugs and vermin and pathetic excuses for humans. Maybe after her exploration with the dwarf she'll find a better home but for now…

He shook the thought from his head. But for now what? Keep her at his borrowed home? No, now he was just being foolish. He will take her home.

Hawke

Oh Maker she had a hell of a hangover. Her head throbbed and it was as if light itself was against her today. Every sound sent a screech of pain through her head. She rubbed her temples softly as if massaging the pain away. Anders might have something for her but she just didn't feel like moving today.

"Sister, another letter!" She heard Carver yell. She winced at his voice. He knew she wasn't feeling well, and he thought being noisy would teach her to get drunk. Prick.

"Shut up and leave it…." That smirk Carver held while she moaned in discomfort made her want to shake him. Or set him on fire.

"Well alright. We almost have enough by the way!" He called back over his shoulder, making her hold her head in pain again. Oh how she was going to repay him.

Flipping through them she noticed one from the Viscount. A thank you note for saving his son, and just enough gold for the expedition. She smiled. That was convenient. Now, she just had to talk to Varric. But she knew she couldn't take everyone. So Varric, Isabela, and one other. NOT, she decided, Carver. Selfish prick could stay home. Avaline would be busy, Anders might but she remembered him specifically saying he would rather never go there again. She didn't want to take Sebastian or Merill, so that left…that left….

She felt a blush, but blamed it on the hangover. Fenris might not want to go, but it couldn't hurt to ask, right?

Oh yes it could.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews would be nice you know…

I don't own anything.

_Fenris_

When Hawke came to his mansion he almost thought she had come about last night. Varric could have told her she stayed with him for those oh-so-short hours. But she didn't even make eye contact as she gently called his name. Soft enough so no one else would hear but loud enough for him to pick up. He had come down dressed in full armor. You could never be too sure, especially with Mages. But she simply nodded and asked him to come with her.

A mission, he decided.

As he walked he noticed she stared ahead. Not down as if ashamed to be seen with him in Hightown. And not up as if she were his Master. Just straight, knowing where she was to go and knowing where to go to get there. He admired her for that. Since he walked behind her and just off to the side he could look at her without her knowledge. He gazed.

She was about an inch shorter than he, with long slender arms covered in the thick blue robes. Her staff was strapped to her back. The glistening metal caught the sunlight and sent small reflections of light along her back. Her waist wasn't as small as Isabela's, but she did have a figure he supposed. Her hips were child bearing and didn't sway with every step. She was too focused and knew she traveled with men who followed behind her. But he silently wondered if she ever swayed her hips when traveling with Avaline, Merill, and Isabela. Her legs seemed long, but he only sees her in long robes, so his gazing stopped there. His eyes traveled back to her hair again. He fought the urge to run his fingers through it. That thick, glossy hair which was always so clean and smelled of soap.

"So, will you help me?" He saw her head turn as she waited for his answer. Fenris just noticed she has been talking. He didn't ask her to repeat, those last five words were all he needed.

"Lead on." He gave a curt nod. He saw her smile as she turned back to where she was walking, narrowly avoiding a barrel. He chuckled and saw her ears turn a slight pink. As they approached the Hanged Man, he noticed a small rectangular bulge in the side of her robe. Fenris was curious but decided not to pry.

_Hawke_

She was happy he had agreed. But she made a mental note to hit herself later for the way she dragged on. It was as if she was trying to scare him off! Did she really have to mention the Dark Spawn? Or the rumors of Dragons? Or her stupidly saying if he went she'd give him a present! She didn't even know what he liked.

Sighing, she thought maybe, since he spoke so clearly, the book she found would be appreciated.

Hawke pushed the door open at the Hanged man and walked in, Fenris at her heels. There was just….something…about him being near her. She wanted to just run over and hug him for no reason other than to maybe feel his chest against her. A blush started to form but she willed it away as they approached Varric and Isabela.

"Hawke!" He clapped happily and the small band of drunks around him disbanded. He was probably telling stories, but no one would listen to stories about a nobody. The barmaid came over and quickly filled two cups for her and Fenris. Isabela laughed as Hawke pushed hers away, recalling her hangover…

"S'matter sweet heart, too early for a drink?" She teased. Hawke noticed Varric giving Fenris a wink. Must be something about Isabela.

"Yes, yes it is. I swear I'll never drink again in fact." She rubbed her slightly throbbing temples.

"Then next time can I have your share?" Wiggling her eyebrows as she took Hawke's lonely glass.

"Mmm. Actually, I came to talk to you two," Hawke drew her pouch from her robes and handed it to Varric.

"Already? Damn, heavy." He peeked inside "Well, then I do believe we're in business. Let's go talk to Bartrand. After a drink, of course." He winked.

"I said no-" Hawke was cut off as Fenris put a cup in her hand. She sighed and took a sip, happily realizing it was water. When had he….?

"Oh so if it's from him you'll drink it," Isabela said in mock offence. They all laughed and Hawke had to admit she liked Fenris.

Fenris's laugh, she meant. His laugh was nice.

_Fenris_

Ah, so she had been asking for his help at the Deep Roads. He smiled, happy these two were along. It meant no room for that abomination.

But he couldn't help but notice her wince at every shrill giggle the pirate made or at anything loud Varric voiced. She must be feeling ill. Varric wasn't joking about her getting a hangover. While they joked and spoke of the upcoming expedition, he secretly switched his ale with a glass of water a waitress was carrying. She hadn't noticed and continued walking toward the bar.

Hawke had tried to decline another drink but accepted his. Even before she knew it was water. This made him wonder but he dismissed it. Let Varric and Isabela think it was alcohol, they'd feel better. And if they laughed anymore it looked like Hawke would just hit her head on the table. He noticed her grateful little smile behind the cup.

"So, you taking Broody or Blondie?" Asked the dwarf. He arched his brow.

"'Broody?'"

"Your Broody elf, accept it." Varric winked yet again. He was starting to think maybe it was a disability rather than an attempt to make him think of Hawke.

"I asked Fenris to join us, but you should ask as well. And Anders wouldn't want to go anyway." That made his heart sink a little. He hadn't even known how closely he had been listening to her voice.

"Oh please sugar, if you asked him he'd go in a heartbeat. That boy is smitten with you." Isabela tossed her hair over her shoulder as if it were nothing. Fenris felt a stab of anger toward the mage in question. He glanced at Hawke to see her reaction to the news.

She only shrugged.

No blush, no covering her eyes, no prolonged drinks of her water.

Just a shrug.

Why did that make him so happy?

**On an unrelated note, I know my chapters are getting shorter but I'm starting to run out of ideas. Feel free to put your impute in your reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

_Fenris _

Carver was speaking with his sister and he didn't look happy. He didn't try to make out their words. Fenris took the time to study his Hawke's face. When she was angry, which was rare, she didn't try to stare you down. In fact, she made it a point to stay eye level. As if saying _I'll listen to you, but you listen to me._ He saw the glint in her eyes. The way her thin eyebrows creased together and her lips pressed into a thin line. He secretly wondered if they were soft or rough. He supposed he would like both…

A nudge from the dwarf showed he was making it obvious what he was looking at. Fenris decided to make something up.

Without looking away, he said: "Does her brother get his weapon from the Dalish or here in the market?"

He looked at him from the corner of his eye. The dwarf looked disappointed and just shrugged. Fenris was pleased to burst his bubble. His winking had become incredibly annoying as of late.

He heard a cough and looked pointedly at the mage. Anders, Merill, and Sebastian were among the crowd waving them off. The mage gave Fenris a glare. Fenris almost snorted. His arms were drawn across his chest and his nose was pointed a tad upward. Fenris silently prayed a bee or some such would find its way up it. The abomination just narrowed his eyes and mouthed something.

Don't. Touch. Her. She's. Mine.

Fenris wanted to growl. How dare he try to lay claim on their leader. She wasn't a pet or a slave. She was a person. This…_mage_ didn't deserve to even be in her small group of friends.

"Yeash, possessive much? You'd think he was married to her or something. Don't worry about it Elffy." Isabela laughed, recalling her joke about their 'engagement'.

"What did you call me?" Fenris looked genuinely shocked. Where did these people come up with these nicknames?

Isabela just laughed and shook her head. Walking over to talk to the other hired hands that would be traveling with Varric's brother, he noticed she put more swing on her hips.

"You know…" His attention was drawn to the dwarf. "Hawke might not be as closed off to it as you would think…" he jerked his thumb toward her as she started arguing with her mother. "But you can't expect her to trip into your arms Elf." He laughed and went to go pry Isabela off their workers.

Fenris sighed and ran all the reasons it'd never work in his mind.

1, he was an escaped slave living in a borrowed mansion which was crumbling around him. 2, if he were touched he would be in immense pain. 3, after everything magic has ruined how could he ever open to her? 4, the fact she was a mage. 5, she would eventually turn into an evil creature like her friend. 6, she could do better. 7, she looked to fragile for him to hold. 8, he wanted to feel those lips very badly. 9, he….

He mentally slapped himself.

She was walking toward him with a scowl on her face. It didn't suit her.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"No." She snapped. "I'm not. My brother is being an ass and my mother isn't happy either way. Let's just go, I'm feeling sick of Kirkwall right now." And with that, they gathered and followed.

Followed her to the Deep Roads, and Fenris was even willing to follow her into the void if she wished it.

_Hawke_

Her brother said she didn't love him. And that she must think him weak or a lesser person. Her mother cried saying he couldn't go, and when Hawke agreed she said Hawke just wanted to be away from her family. Gamlen hadn't even come to say goodbye.

She could die at these Deep Roads, and her family would just shake their heads.

She hadn't meant to snap at Fenris. She just… was unhappy. The book she had wanted to give him lay in her pocket untouched. She'd give it to him later. They were waiting for her.

Hawke waved at Merill and the others. They all waved back, but she thought she saw some blue flicker in Anders. She hoped he would be alright and control himself. She didn't want to lose any of the few people that cared about her.

She looked again at Fenris. She felt a pang in her chest as she stared at the Lyrium marks all over his visible skin. Magic hurt him. Magic gave him those marks and magic caused him such pain. She looked down, ashamed for the first time in her life to be a mage.

Staring at her hands as she boarded with the others, she felt Isabela pat her shoulders gently.

"Maybe Carver will get laid and leave you alone…" she joked softly and walked off to help. Hawke felt herself smile. It was small, but there. Her friends, she reminded herself. She has to focus and protect them.

Mage or not, ashamed or not, she needs them and they need her.

Staring at Fenris's back, she vowed to never hurt anyone like he was hurt. And she'd never be hurt either. She knew the feelings she felt were foolish and she scolded herself for thinking like a child. But his silky white hair was so unnatural. So beautiful. His skin was marred by magic but, magic or not, they looked good on him. She wanted to trace her fingers along them and feel his skin on hers. When she's met his eyes she felt their intense stare wrap around her. The forest green looked even darker under his black lashes. His face was so pleading when he stared. Like he wanted to ask her something or maybe just….just wanted to rip out her heart because she was a mage.

She brushed a stray hair from her face.

She'd get strong and show him she can be trusted.

_Varric_

Broody and Hawke were sitting awfully far apart. Too far for his taste. Both their leader and elven warrior were thinking things along the same line but neither thought it'd work out.

He took off Bianca and stroked her gently. As always when trying to phrase the next line in a story.

He saw the look in Fenris's eyes when Hawke's back was turned. They were sad puppy eyes for sure. And Hawke looked at Fenris with eyes full of guilt. As if she blamed herself for everything that's happened to their comrade. Maybe if they both came out of that icy shell of theirs they'd hit it off for sure. He was positive.

He snorted.

They just needed to break the ice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the feedback. I do appreciate it :D I would say I won't post anymore until I got more, but I'm having too much fun with this. So, reviews would be welcomed with open arms and for those who put this on story alert, thank you quiet people.**

_Fenris_

"We should find a way out of here. Not that I don't doubt your methods Varric." Fenris said blandly. The dwarf was fuming at the door his brother had shut behind him.

"Bartrand, are you shitting me? You'd sell out your brother for a trinket? YOU RAT BASTARD!" He pounded on the door. He continued with a slur of curses and apologies to their mother.

"Varric," Hawke set her hand gently on his shoulder. Varric whipped around and was about to yell something but caught himself. "We should try to find a way out, like Fenris said." Her voice was soothing.

Isabela tried in vain to pick the door open. Frustrated, she put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Varric, there's a tunnel that way," She pointed out. Fenris followed the pirate's finger to the darker part of the room. Yes, he supposed she was right. They all looked to Hawke, who stood up straighter and began to walk. Her steps graceful and her eyes assured. Varric took a few deep breaths and followed close behind. Isabela kept up with him, putting a reassuring hand on Varric's shoulder and mumbling some words of comfort. Fenris was behind them all in case of a Dark Spawn attack. He glanced down at the fuming dwarf and felt his frustration. They didn't know where they were or which way the surface was.

As they walked Fenris noticed the bottom of Hawke robes starting to fray and get wrapped around her feet, almost tripping her. She kept her grace and never stumbled, but he could sense her annoyance at the garb.

He drew his blade quickly.

"Hawke!"

She already knew, her staff drawn and a shroud of fire engulfed her. Elemental, he thought silently. He had been wondering what she used. Isabela had her blades in her hands and she disappeared into the darkness, moving gracefully as if in a dance with each opponent. Varric's weapon, Bianca, was already firing rapidly as he cooed her.

"Bianca you minx! That was beautiful!" He cheered as a bolt was lodged into a monster's right eye. The creature screamed and fell over, unmoving. Fenris hacked his way through the hoard of disgusting screeching beings and got as many of them away from Hawke as he could. A few got him, but nothing serious. He had cuts all over his arms and he got nicked beneath his left eye.

Before they could gang up on him, however, they were all pushed with a tremendous amount of force against the cave walls. Every one of them knocked out cold. He looked over at Hawke, surprised such power came from her. She held a straight face as she regarded him. He nodded silent thanks as he turned his attention back to the fighting. Isabela had taken the liberty of cutting every knocked out Dark spawn's throat. Varric let out a cheer as he packed Bianca away. Isabela snapped her head at Hawke, who had drained herself with that force push.

"Fenris!" Isabela cried.

He was by Hawke in seconds, and then saw what the pirate did. A dark spawn was behind her, about to rip apart her neck. She was panting and slouched over, awake and unhurt but very tired. He tore out the beast's heart and hurled it at the wall. She slowly looked over at him, her eyes widening at the brutality.

"Th-thanks for that." She murmured.

"What the hell Hawke? You never let that happen. Two spells and you're done?" Isabela cried. She leaned down by Hawke and shook her by her shoulders gently. The she pressed a dark hand onto her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Ravini…" Varric called her over. She huffed and got up, making her way to him. While the two talked Fenris also wondered what had happened to Hawke. She was more involved than this.

"Are you alright?" He didn't bend down but offered a hand to help her up. She accepted and gently took it. He noticed the feel of her hands on his palm. His fingers covered by the talons that were his armor denied any further texture, but he did notice her hands weren't smooth like he had guessed. They were indeed soft and were not rough like a man's. But there was a spot that was not as smooth. He looked and noticed a scar than ran from her knuckled into her sleeve. That was not there when they came into the Roads. In fact, it was still puffy, as if it had just closed up.

"Yes, thank you." He noticed then that the cuts littering his arms were the same. It baffled him. That clinic mage was not here, so how….?

"You're a Healer?" He asked. She didn't meet his eyes.

"The hell…" Isabela looked over at them. She was wounded during the small little fight. Just a nick on her forearm, but it was completely gone. Hawke was a healer too?

_Hawke_

She didn't realize it was a big deal for a mage to know many forms of magic. She knew them all. Even blood magic, but she sealed it so even under dire circumstances a demon would not be able to use her to tap into it. It was locked away by her Father's magic. The one time he ever used the evil spells. She reminded herself to pray for him tonight.

"Hawke," Fenris's hand tightens on hers. She ripped her hand away. She was standing and didn't need his aid anymore. She heard Isabela and Varric howl with laughter but when she glanced over the pirate waved her off.

"I apologize; I was only trying to help." She stared him straight in the eyes then. She wanted him to listen before he tore her heart out for using magic on him.

"No!" His eyes were wide. "No, I mean, thank you. For the assistance." He gestured to his arms. She wanted to giggle, he looked so sheepish.

"Well why didn't you just say so!" Isabela stomped her foot at Varric. He patiently explained to Isabela why Hawke was tired. Varric was the only one who could understand it. Maybe it was from all the wild stories he himself spins.

Hawke sighed.

"Fenris, I can use a variety of magic. But I am sorry I healed you without your consent. I know…you don't like mages and you'd never ask one for help." She shook her head and continued. "But you are my friend, so I acted on impulse. Is that acceptable?" She searched his eyes for some trace of anger or loathing.

He just gave a small smile and shrugged.

Why did that make her so happy?

_Isabela_

"So you see….Hawke was fighting while healing everyone. You can't be angry at her for that, can you Ravini?" Varric wagged his finger at her and she bit at it jokingly.

"No Varric, I guess not. But can I be mad at Fenny?" she moved her eyes from the two and back repeatedly. Varric arched an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"He wouldn't sleep with me!" She stuck out her lower lip. "If he isn't going to take Hawke, can I safely assume he is gay?" Varric cracked up. He slapped his knee and tried to breath. Fenris and Hawke looked over at them but Isabela waved them off.

"Fenris might have…some…" Varric made her bend down so he could whisper this news. "_feelings_ for our Hawke." He chuckled as Isabela's eyes widened. The broody elf having _feelings?_ She just thought he needed to get laid!

And feelings for a MAGE, no less!

As she listened to Varric, her smile got wider and her eyes narrowed like a cat's.

"…so, they should probably be alone for a bit…" Varric finished.

"Well, why didn't you just say so!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. Not the game, characters, settings, and I'm pretty sure this plot is somewhere on fanfiction. ^_^" **

_Fenris_

"Hawke, we're going to go on ahead and see if there's an easier way out. Can you handle Broody for a bit?" Varric winked at her.

Truth was, they were stuck for a little while. Her energy had been drained healing herself. There was a gash on her arm and she had a twisted ankle plus a few bruised ribs from their most recent fight. Fenris tried to protect her more now that he knew she would be healing them most of the time and she couldn't attack while mending Varric's busted nose.

"That's fine. Don't get into trouble please." She gave a weak smile. Fenris glared at the dwarf. Hawke might not have noticed the dwarf's compulsion to wink at anything involving the two but Fenris always did.

It was annoying.

Before he could answer them though, Varric and the pirate rouge vanished into the darkness with their stealth. He had to admit, that trick was useful. He'd have to ask Varric to teach him sometime. But for now, Fenris turned his attention to his weary teammate. She held her head in her hands and he could tell she was fighting the urge to groan. He noticed her breathing evenly. Not deep ragged breaths and not shallow. He closed his eyes and just listened to her breath.

She sat up suddenly and let out a sound. He eased his eyes open and glanced at her. She looked severely annoyed and angry at something on the ground. To his surprise, she ripped the fabric of her robe. Well, shredded would be more accurate. The tear was uneven and jagged. Going from just above her ankle and up just above her knee. Once she held the strip of fabric in her hands, she completely destroyed it. She kept her knees together out of respect for a male being in her presence, but she leaned back and let out a huff.

"That was…unexpected…" Fenris struggled to find the words. She just gave him a steady look.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that. I'm sorry," her face flushed. "But I couldn't take it right now. It's hot in here. Is it hot? I think it's hot..." She fiddled with her fingers. He agreed it was…humid, in the ruins but he didn't feel the need to destroy his clothing.

He laughed, even more so when he saw her face.

"You….you can laugh?" she joked. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. I admit, I am not used to it."

"Well, careful. Merill did warn you your face could crack."

He stared at her as she laughed. He noticed some lines under her eyes. She needed rest. He smiled again. Then regretted it.

His bottom lip cracked open and a thin trail of blood trickled down his chin. He tried to rub it off quickly before she noticed. She did, and her laughter grew. He tried to look serious but wound up joining in. When they both settled down, however, he gave a long sigh. She looked over at him. He leaned back against the wall, staring back at her under half closed eye lids. He allowed himself to relax a moment. Something he hadn't done in a very long while.

As he started to doze, he felt a small pressure on his lip. He cracked an eye open lazily, fighting the urge to run her though on instinct. Her delicate finger pressed against his small wound and he felt a soft fuzzy feeling. She was healing him.

"You know…crack a smile is a figure of speech." She teased, he smirked.

"So is ripping your clothes off." Her blush made his insides melt. He wanted to just pick her up and nuzzle her neck and find out if she was ticklish.

She huffed and looked away, pouting.

"You should get some rest Hawke, I'll wait for the others." He assured her. She turned enough to look at him out her left eye. After a moment, she agreed. Sleep would help her regain her energy.

As she leaned back, he noticed her stretch her legs out. Convenient, considering that was the only part of her body he could not observe earlier. Well…the least dirty part anyway. They looked soft and smooth. Her calves were firm, and he could see his guess was right. She had long legs. His eyes followed her from her feet, clad in tough leather, up to her long legs, her waist, her stomach, her fairly large breasts, her thin neck, and finally her peaceful face. His eyes lingered longer than they should have on her chest. The robes fit her body perfectly, not too loose or tight on any area. He knew Isabela's were larger, but there was something about Hawke that just made him want to caress her and feel her in ways that disgusting mage never would. He wondered what her moans would sound like. And what it'd take to make her. He wished suddenly for the privacy of a bedroom and her consent. He wanted her very badly, but he knew, he _knew _it was selfish. After all, they hadn't exactly known each other all that long, and she might be more inclined to take the mage and his affections rather than his. He tried to remove the thought from his head and quickly sat straight up.

Hawke, too, sat up.

"Something wrong?" She asked, alert.

"No, its nothing." He assured her.

"Oh," she replied.

_Hawke_

Suddenly she remembered something. She shoved her hand in the pocket of her robe. Fenris was staring intently at her, making her fumble a little bit.

"Planning on removing more of your clothing?" He smirked. Her cheeks turned pink again. She was starting to wonder if maybe she had caught something. But she just waved him off.

"Maybe another night," She smirked this time as a tint of red showed up on his face as he quickly averted his eyes. Ah, she thought. Found it.

She withdrew a book and rubbed the cover.

"It's for you," She said awkwardly. "It's called 'A Slave's life,' but you probably knew that by the title. I…thought you might like it." She offered it to him. His eyes were baffled. He took it gingerly but never stopped staring at her. She thought she'd try to break the silence. "I'm sorry, I know I owed you for coming to this Maker forsaken place, and I don't really know much about you. I don't want to pry," She held up her hands, stopping whatever Fenris might have said. "I would rather find out in time."

"Its…a book." He looked at it closely.

"Well..yes, yes it is." She nodded. She hoped he liked it.

"Slaves…are not permitted to learn how to read, Hawke. It's a skill I was never taught. And if I was, I've long since forgotten." He spoke wistfully. His grip on the binding tightened.

"Well, it's not too late to learn, Fenris." He met her eyes as they stared at each other.

"Isn't it?" He spoke each word carefully, every sound of each letter sending a warm sensation across her stomach. She loved it when he spoke. She fought the desire to brush those white bangs from his eyes. His tender, deep green eyes that could swallow her whole.

"I could teach you, if you'd like." She replied, hating the eagerness that seeped from her voice. She saw a corner of his mouth twitch up.

"Yes, I think I'd like that. I've always wanted to learn more about Shartan, perhaps this is my chance." She smiled and released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

A cough broke the mood between the two as Isabela and Varric returned, covered in blood. But by the sine in their eyes it was easy to tell it was not theirs. The two smiled and Hawke realized why. She was sitting closer to Fenris and her robe was almost half gone. Isabela winked at her and Hawke held the bridge of her nose, starving off the headache she knew this would cause.

Isabela and Varric had found a way out. As they got ready to leave, Hawke noticed Fenris tucking the book into the inside of his breastplate. She smiled softly.

She couldn't wait to spend more alone time with him. The walk back up, she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same.

**DONE! Not with the story mind you, just this chapter. Little warning now, there will be a short time skip. Next chapter will be after they get back to Kirkwall. Just thought I'd throw in that heads up.**

**And the next chapter IS done (I type fast when I'm excited!) buuuuut I think I'll hold onto it until I get those 10 reviews. Special thanks to **_**Kimber75**_**, **_**Lizski26**_**, and (my very first reviewer) **_**Rinku-Chan 333.**_

**Remember though, no more unless I get 7 more reviews! They make me happy. And when I'm happy, I'll type more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything. I know I know, I'm a compulsive liar. I said I wouldn't ask for more reviews, then the next chapter I ask for 10, and here is a new one despite not actually getting can I say? I'm fickle. Please enjoy. If you have any ideas or if I've made an error gaming-wise I'd like to know. And I'm aware the book wasn't until Act 2, but I wanted to change a few things for the story's sake. Thank you everyone who did review and favorite and put this on Story Alert.**

…

**..**

**.**

_Hawke_

Each step she took she felt her stomach tighten. It was silly to be nervous but she couldn't help it. He did that to her. His gaze was so strong and her knees would get weak. She loved what happened in the ruins. With him, she means. It was nice to…_bond_ she guessed. He really wasn't such a bad guy, and he allowed her to touch his lip and heal it with magic. Two things she thought for sure he'd kill her for attempting. She still felt silly for tearing at her robes though. It was inappropriate. She's glad he didn't think more of it. He joked even. A smile graced her face as she thought more on it. While he lay back in the cave with his eyes shut, she stared at him without any interruption.

But she was going to teach him to read. Not to do anything more.

Still…it was nice, being only a few houses away from him. As she stopped at the door, she thought about what to say. What if he didn't take her offer seriously and she was being foolish? What if he decided against the help of a mage? Swallowing her worries, she tapped the door twice. Two quick, blunt knocks. The door opened immediately.

"Hawke," He looked at her in surprise. Was he only joking about accepting the lessons?

"Fenris," She smiled despite herself. He was dressed in full armor, as he usually was. His surprise was unnerving her. "Um…I was thinking I could help you with that book?" She said hesitantly. Carefully not saying anything that could anger or put him off.

"Ah, yes," His face brightened. His eyes light up as he let her inside his 'home'. He led them to the library, a fire roaring in the fireplace. Hawke wondered silently if he had been waiting for her these three years.

Hawke sat on the old leather couch, Fenris took the armchair across. Hawke let out a sigh.

"What?"

"Fenris... how can I help you if I can't see what you're reading?" Hawke laughed. He made a face saying _Oh!_ And walked over to where she was. He held the book in his hand. When he sat down she saw he sat straight up, not daring to let down his guard. She sighed. He seemed so much more open in the ruins.

"I must confess, I don't know how to start…" He said. Hawke laughed and reached over to open the book.

"Well, the beginning is always a good place." She helped him read and understand each letter. She looked more at his lips when he was trying to make each pronunciation correctly. His eyes were narrowed and his brow creased. She noticed his eyes were not, in fact, a deep green. Rather, the fire in the room made the light dance in them. They looked a yellow green. In the Deep Roads, the lack of light made them darker. Then again, in the Hanged Man, they looked almost a blue green. She became lost in his eyes.

"As…the chains…fell, he knew…he knew… he was yet to be…freed?" He looked at Hawke for some reassurance he was correct. Her silent nod made his face light up again. He continued to read aloud.

His voice was nice, she mused. It was soothing away three years worth of worry. The words came out broken and in fragments, a way no one would ever hear Fenris speak. But as he tried to piece together each syllable, it came out velvety and smooth. Once he learned the word, he moved to the next.

Hawke felt her eyelids get heavy as he spoke. She fought the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. His spiky, pointy shoulder. She trailed her index finger over each line, giving words of encouragement but never did the reading for him. He was trying very hard without looking pathetic. She felt her chest swell with pride as the first page turned. Glancing in his eyes, she saw disbelief and happiness swirl. He was reading! A talent no slave was permitted to learn. She could only imagine what that made him feel inside.

She was looking at the letters, but they started to squirm. She blinked a few times and looked at Fenris. He hadn't noticed. She stared hard at the word. To her, they were starting to mesh together and turn fuzzy. Hawke rubbed her eyes and continued to help Fenris.

_Fenris_

No words he could read could describe the joy he felt. With every sound he said aloud he could feel himself being freed again and again. He was a free man. In almost every sense of the word. Danarious was still out there, true, but Fenris couldn't help but smile at the story. Hawke hadn't just given him a book. She had given him new hope. A friendship. Trust.

He felt her lean on her shoulder. He smiled slightly. It was late, he thought. She had come when night fell anyway. He guessed she had wanted to stay the night, but to be sure he thought he'd wake her and see. He'd walk her home if she wished.

"Hawke." He said, gently shaking her arm. There was a tint of red to her face and he smirked. He took off a gauntlet and took her shoulder.

"Hawke, you need to wake up."

He took a closer look at her. She looked like she was in pain. He felt her forehead as he had seen Isabela do in the Deep Roads. She was very hot.

_No._ he thought. _No, I will not allow this._

"Hawke!" Her eyes opened in just slits.

"Good job on…your reading…let's pick back up..."Her eyes shut again. Fenris stood up immediately.  
>"Just hold on Hawke." He picked her up carefully. Leaving behind his lone gauntlet and his weapon, he darted from the house. Carrying her bridal style he shoved past anyone that might still be out at such an hour.<p>

As much as he hated the idea, he needed to take her to the only clinic he knew.

"Nygh…" He felt her shiver and cradled her closer to him. Their strong, independent leader was practically helpless in his arms. He felt a lump in his throat. He's killed dozens of mages, but if this one died he…he would die on this inside. She was his friend. She was teaching him to _read,_ for Maker's sake! Why did she suddenly take ill?

As his bare feet slapped against the pavement of Darktown, he prayed for the first time in his life. Despite what Sebastian may think. He prayed she would be fine, that it was a minor cold. He willed her to yell at him for carrying her and demand he put her down. Not this weak, fragile Hawke he held. He had to protect her. This wasn't like a fight they always had with slavers or spiders or even Dark Spawn. He couldn't fight away what was happening. He, too, was helpless.

As he reached the door, he kicked it in. He had no free arms to open it. As he did, he immediately spun around and took the lightning shot at him. Carefully holding Hawke far enough away from his metal breastplate.

"What have you _done _to her, you Dog?" A glowing blue mage held a staff sparking with electricity. He made his way toward Fenris, but no longer glowed. It was just the angry face of the abomination. Fenris explained hurriedly. Hating the way his voice shook. As the mage sat and listened, his anger turned to worry for their mutual friend. That worry turned to pure shock as Fenris said the four words he would have thought he'd die before he spoke.

"…I need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, here's another chapter. I'm trying to make each one at least 1,000 words. Sound good? Awesome silent ones, awesome. ^_^ Now then, I don't own anything. **

_Anders_

He wanted Hawke to lie on the sick cot, but the infuriating Dog wouldn't let go of her. Fenris sat on the cot, holding Hawke lightly. Anders took her temperature and smiled. It wasn't terribly high, and she was in no danger. He moved his hand to feel her neck. No, no infections. Also good. His hand moved just over her heart and he felt the frantic beating. That, was not good. He heard the Dog growl and withdrew his hand. Ander's hand held a green Aura as he moved it was carefully as he could. It would have been easier had she been laid down like a normal patient. He hovered over her stomach and smiled.

"She must have had something nasty at the Hanged Man." He thought aloud. He noticed the elf relax a little, but of course still on guard.

"What can I do?" He asked. His eyes were pleading and Anders could tell it was killing him to have to ask this of him.

"Just make sure she takes this every few hours. But let me make it first." Seeing his about to object, Anders held up his hand. "I care about her. She will be fine, I assure you. Just make sure she takes the potion every two or three hours." Fenris shut his mouth and looked down.

Obviously, he hated Anders. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't worried about Hawke.

"Alright."

Anders grabbed some Deep Mushrooms and Elfroot. He grounded the ingrediants and mixed it with some powders. As he scrapped it into a glass beaker, he turned to Fenris.

"Where did you find her?" Anders asked.

"She was at my home." Fenris glared at him, daring him to comment.

"You mean," Anders chose to ignore it. "You let a _mage _into your home? We should all be honored." Fenris's eyes narrowed.

"Hawke is the sole exception. If I were to see you around it you would be dead." He spoke coldly.

Anders felt something spark inside him.

"You're going to let the actions of one mage define your entire life? Is there no getting through to you that we're _not all the same?_"

"I believe that. Hawke, for instance, is a mage whom I trust. You," He stiffened. "Can rot along with the rest of your kind."

Anders felt rage overtake him. He reached out to strike the elf but he weaved out of reach.

"You stupid bastard," The elf's voice was soft. "What if you struck Hawke?" He gently laid her out. She whimpered at the loss of warmth from Fenris.

"So you'll hide behind her? You're a coward." Anders seethed. Fenris didn't acknowledge he had insulted him.

"Is that medication finished?" At first Anders was confused. Then he realized what the Dog meant and rushed to take the concoction off the flame. As he added powders and poured in sticky red syrup, he heard Fenris speak again.

"You would do well not to anger me further, Mage. If Hawke were not so associated with you, know this _coward_," he spat the word. "would rip you to pieces."

The gleam in his eyes showed he was not speaking lightly. Anders fought off a shudder.

He handed the container of medicine to the elf who took it gently. Anders noticed he only wore one glove. He was curious, but said nothing.

"Good night." Fenris said coolly. Anders watched as the wild Dog took his Hawke and walked out the clinic. Anders grew angry.

What right did that _beast_ have to take Hawke? Why couldn't she have stayed at the clinic where it was _safe _for her? That dog hated mages anyway! Anders threw up his arms in disbelief. That elf was a hypocrite.

But he was pleased that the Dog set aside his petty hatred for their friend. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

_Fenris_

He felt sick. Asking that abomination for help, and then when he had it he didn't just leave. He stayed for Hawke and was taking Hawke to her home in Hightown. He would explain to her mother what the mage had said to do. But as he felt Hawke close to him, he wished he would take her home with him and take care of her. But he knew she wouldn't want that. She only had a small fever and, from what the mage had said, some food poisoning. She would be fine. He just needed to get her home so she could rest.

He took his time walking back up to high town. He saw a group of thugs start to approach, but he gave them an icy stare. Seeing him holding a sick woman, the thugs decided to keep their pride and ignore this one. They were in it for money, not shame. They didn't know if they had tried it, every one of them would be dead.

Hawke's face looked peaceful again. He hoped she was feeling better. He looked straight ahead, wary of every step. He didn't want to cause her discomfort. He felt her warp an arm around his back as she pressed her face against the metal armor. Her touch didn't sting. Any other time he had been touched by anyone there was always a stinging or burning sensation caused by the marks. He snorted inwardly. She was a mage, so the Lyrium must react well with her.

He enjoyed her touch. He couldn't remember that last time a touch did not cause him pain.

As he knocked on her door, her manservant opened it.

"My Lady Hawke!" He gasped. He rushed them into the house. Fenris gently explained Hawke's situation to the dwarf. As he handed him the vile of medication, he took his leave.

He wasn't planning on going home, however. He was going to the Hanged Man. He needed to talk to the infuriating winking dwarf. Maybe he could help Fenris understand why he felt for Hawke the way he did. And, while he was getting that help, he could sure as Hell use a drink. But Fenris made no rush there. He stuck to the alley ways and walked with a slouch. He was Hawke's team mate. He was a Warrior who was willing to fight with and for her. He cared for her. She was clever and beautiful, like her pirate friend. But unlike Isabela, she possessed a certain grace and poise he found attractive. Her heart was in what she did and she did everything based on what she thought was best. If she had to be forceful, he knew she would be. He admired her for her tact and wit, however.

As he approached the Hanged Man, he couldn't help but wonder what Varric would say. The dwarf would probably either make a shrewd comment or crack a joke at his expense. None the less, he needed to talk to Varric.

He opened the door and stepped inside the musky tavern. He avoided the drunken idiots and was careful not to touch anything. As he walked up the steps to Varric room, he saw the dwarf had been expecting him.

"Hey there Broody." He gestured to the chair next to him. Fenris sat down and looked him over carefully.

"You were expecting someone?" He motioned to the extra drink on the table. The dwarf chuckled and he had Edwina shut the door to his suit.

"Something like that. So, you came here for a reason. I'm all ears."He wagged his eye brows and the elf silently wondered if this had been a mistake.

"I came…to ask about Hawke…"He began. The dwarf's interest perked up and he leaned closer. Not wanting to mishear a word of whatever this Broody elf had to say.

"Ah, our lovely Hawke. I'm guessing you're starting to fall in love with her and want to whisk her away to have your broody babies?" He teased the elf dramatically. Fenris let out a year's worth of sighs and he held his head in his hands. Varric noticed he was missing a glove.

"Is it wrong if you are not all that far off?" He whispered, hoping the dwarf had not heard him. He had no such luck.

"By Andraste's bloomers you're _serious!_ Oh Broody," Varric shook his head. "Tell me everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own, you no sue.**

**Okay, I think (with the way I'm typing) I'll make this story maaaaaaybe 30 chapters, depending on reviews and the inevitable writer's block. Until then, please enjoy my 10****th**** chapter. :3**

…

**..**

**.**

_Varric_

Oh boy. This was too good. He could hardly keep up with all his mental notes. The Broody elf had come into his suit, admitted to his feeling, and was _spilling his guts _to him! He rubbed his hands together with glee as Fenris took a deep breath.

"I…admit I find Hawke attractive." Fenris took a swig of his drink. Truth about the extra drink was, Isabela was just here and they had placed bets on who in the bar'd hit on her first. She had lost to the bad poet and left just as Edwina brought her drink. Varric had just enough time to sit down when the elf came in with his heart on his sleeve.

Man his luck was great.

"Just attractive, elf? And just when did all this start up?" Varric started intently at him. Fenris gave an awkward short laugh and scratched behind his head. "And your missing piece of armor is…?"

"I…left it at home," He said sheepishly. He took another gulp. "And I suppose I've always admired her, just more so as of late…" He had a misplaced half smile on.

Varric rubbed his eyes. Maker what time was it? He looked over the elf and decided to help him out.

"Alright Broody. How can I help?"

_Hawke_

"Maker, an elven slave? I hope you know what you're doing…" Her mother made her swallow something vile. Her head felt fuzzy and her stomach clenched with pain. She groaned. She should have never tried the fried potato skins Isabela offered. The fact she offered should have been a big enough clue.

It dawned on her then. She had been with Fenris not too long ago. Whipping her head toward her window, she saw a sunny afternoon and streets filled with buzzing people. She groaned louder.

"Gracious love, do you feel that terrible?" her mother looked pitiful. With Bethany gone, and Carver with the Templars, her mother was very concerned with her last child. Hawke managed a weak smile.

"No mother, I just remembered. I was helping a friend before I was here…"She trailed off. She stared out the window. She saw Avaline making her way toward the estate. "Mother, could you get that?"

Her mother looked and nodded. She gathered herself and hurried out to let in the Guard Capitan.

Hawke stared as Avaline came up to her room. She looked terrible. Hawke sat up and leaned toward her, waiting for whatever it was Avaline had come to ask of her.

"Hawke I…" Avaline looked on the verge of tears. "I know you're not feeling well but I need your help." She took a deep breath.

"Avaline, what is it? You can tell me. I'll always be willing to help you." Hawke said softly. That assured Avaline and she sat up straighter.

"I…I know Hawke, thank you. I was asked to give you this message. Hawke, I hope you didn't do anything to draw attention to yourself." Avaline was genuinely worried. As she handed Hawke the letter, she read it was from the Viscount. "Hawke why on Earth would he ask to see you? Do you think he knows you're a mage?" Avaline hugged her tight as Hawke blinked away her surprise. The Guard Capitan let go quickly and murmured a string of apologies.

"Avaline," She joked, "I've never seen this side of you." Avaline huffed and Hawke patted her hand. "Don't worry. I've run errands for him before. I just never took you with me because I know how much work you have to do; you don't need more of my headaches." She stared hard at the Capitan. "But something else is bothering you, right?" Avaline let out a huge sigh.

"You read me well Hawke." She stared at her hands. "Lately, more and more of my Guards are being wounded. Just yesterday we lost a young girl. A girl that reminded me an awful lot of you, Hawke." She sighed. "Strong willed and opinionated. Then I got the simple task of bringing that to you…" she pointed to the opened letter. "I thought the worst…"

Hawke nodded, understanding the ginger haired woman's worries. She patted the older woman's hand and Avaline offered a small smile.

"Avaline, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm here for you. You have friends you can turn to if something is too much for your men." Hawke smiled. Avaline looked refreshed.

"You're a good friend Hawke. That elf better not make me come after him." She stood up and said her farewell for the evening. Hawke was in a daze. What did she mean?

She watched her oldest friend depart out the window. As she walked she saw Isabela walk with her, both women laughing as they made their way to the Hanged Man.

Hawke pushed back the covers and put her feet onto the stone floor. Time to get up. She looked over at her dresser and groaned again. She didn't feel like climbing into her robes. Standing up carefully, she made her way to look through what she had. She made a mental note to go to a tailor for custom robes. These ankle length ones were just…unpractical. How would she run in these? How would she fight?

Her mother had a fit about the set she ripped. But Hawke thinks she was just venting from her frustration with Carver. She spied a set that looked comfortable. They were long, yes, but the fabric was a soft blue and had a scarlet wrap and silver pendent. Long sleeves, she supposed, were appropriate for the chill in the air. Winter was fast approaching and it wouldn't hurt to be warm. There was a silver trim on the edges and she smiled happily as she put them on. They felt silky.

As she dressed, she wondered silently where it was she was going._ Well, _she thought_, I should probably thank Anders for the help. I think mother said the medicine was from him._

She clapped her hands happily. That's what she'll go do. As she grabbed her staff, her mother came up and told her to take the last of her potion before heading out. Hawke swallowed it on a single gulp, a trick learned from her pirate friend. Leandra just shook her head a said something about not knowing where she go that from. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and hurried out.

As she walked into Darktown, she felt her ears burn. _Huh. Someone must be talking about me._

_Fenris_

He stared at all the people in his home. He sat in his library, Hawke's book shut next to him. She had placed a red piece of fabric as a place holder for their next lesson. Remembering last night, he felt himself smirk.

"Soooo….?" The pirate asked. The dwarf elbowed her leg.

"Ravini, if he wanted to ask for _your _brand of help he would have."

Fenris shook his head. Early this morning he had returned from a night of drunken chatter with Varric. He didn't know everyone in their little group would know by the afternoon. That's what he deserved for spilling his heart to a story teller.

"Well," Varric spoke. "Elf, you like Hawke. And you said you needed some ideas on how to prove that. So, let's brain storm."

A laugh came from Avaline. She almost didn't believe Isabela when she said Fenris was having girl problems.

Fenris sighed heavily. He looked around the room. Isabela and Varric were leaning against the mantel of the fireplace. Avaline was seated respectfully on the armchair. And Merill and Sebastian were leaning toward him intently on the couch, making him feel a tad uncomfortable.

"I-" He started. Almost everyone cut him off at once.

"You need to sneak in her bed room at night." Isabela purred.

"No, that's breaking and entering," The Guardswoman piped. "He should be straight with her."

"What about taking her somewhere romantic?" Merill offered.

"Like the Chantry. There's no better place to start an honest relationship." The prince interjected.

"Guys guys…" Varric made them pipe down. "Let's start with this. Fenris, are you serious about Hawke? Do you want to pursue this? You have our support. We're willing to help you."

"Anything to get you laid, Broody."

"_Ravini."_

"Sorry, can't help myself." She grinned like a cat. Avaline rolled her eyes.

Fenris gave a soft laugh. His eyes were met with smiles from the room. He thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some input on the things Hawke may or may not like. As they all talked, he started to wonder where on Earth Hawke finds people like this.

And he learned a few….useful tid-bits of information from Isabela. Things that made the religious boy repent for even hearing.

After a few hours of this, they took their leave. He hadn't learned a damn thing and he was sure that pirate demon stole something of his; he just didn't know what yet. Sighing, he poured himself some wine and lay back on the couch. But not before he made sure every door and window in the house was locked.

Damn Rouges.

…

**..**

**.**

**Okay. So that's it for chapter 10. Now, I'm not against Anders/Hawke. Or Fenris/Hawke. I like both pairings. Fenris and Hawke just happen to be my favorite. Yay Fenris! 3 but chapter 11 should be up by tomorrow morning. I'm excited for the game add on to come out on the 26****th ****though! Anyone else? I already know who I'm taking! (Varric Fenris and Isabela). So until then, I'll be typing in my spare time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, or there would be more Fenris action… ;) **

…

..

.

_Hawke_

She gently rapped her knuckles against the wooden door of Anders clinic. Hawke couldn't help but fidget. Maybe she should have put this off till tomorrow. It was already turning dark again, and she had come alone. She hadn't wanted to bother Fenris, and everyone had disappeared somewhere. But she wasn't worried. As the door creaked open, she gave Anders a grin. He looked like he just woke up.

"Hawke!' He exclaimed in surprise. "Uh, come on in!" He stepped aside and let her pass. She giggled.

"Hello Anders. I wanted to thank you for…whatever that disgusting potion was. It did the trick." She spun around as if to prove her improved health. He looked her over and she felt a bit uncomfortable. Maybe she should have worn a thicker rode.

"I can see." His smile softened. "Anything I can get you?" He offered.

Hawke shook her head politely. She took a seat by him. "I just wanted to get out for a bit. Stretch my legs, you know? And I owe you thanks for the healing acid." She nodded her head at the empty flash she had handed him. He sat right next to her, closer than she would have preferred.

"It wasn't that awful was it? I added some of the Elfroot we found at the Dalish camp. I thought that would have helped the flavor some." He scrunched up his forehead, trying to recall what else he had used that might explain her negative response to it.

"Oh don't worry about it. How are things? Any trouble lately?" She scooted a few inches away. Not to be rude. She just felt a little uncomfortable. Anders didn't notice. Instead, he launched off onto a rant.

"Trouble? More and more mages face the injustice of templars every day. Each time I hear a knock on my door, I fear they've come for me as well. You don't understand how dangerous it is to be around me. Your putting yourself in danger just by coming here to thank me. Hawke," He leaned closer. "I don't know if I'll be able to protect you should they come." He took her hand. She felt numb.

_No. No no no not now. Don't get romantic on me now._ She thought frantically.

"Anders…" She started. The look in his eyes was like a lost child. She felt her heart pang. Thinking of something kind and tactful, she replied. "You don't need to protect me. I can take care of myself. And I'll protect all of you." She smiled.

Ander's face light up and she got worried. She was trying to figure out how to word this without losing a friend.

"Hawke, you don't know how wonderful that makes me feel. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." She let out a breath she had been hold. Good, he wasn't going to pursue this. Instead he got up and let out a yawn. "Well, I should walk you home." He offered a hand to her. She took it happily and followed him. Hawke hadn't wanted to journey back alone. After she was helped up, she noticed his hand lingered on hers longer than necessary.

_Fenris_

He opened the book gently, stroking a bare hand over the page he had left off on. Hawke had taught him to read simple words, but the longer ones didn't make any sense to him. Fenris liked the texture. The smooth feel of the dried ink and the coarse paper. It was a nice feeling. He picked up the red fabric. It was a shred of the robe she had ripped in the Deep Roads. It wasn't silk. It was simple cotton fabric. Which surprised him, actually. Red was a royal color and usually saved for more refined pieces of clothing. She must have dyed this herself, or had it specially made.

Fenris smiled.

Hawke was never one for frilly things.

He got an idea. He gently placed the red piece back into the book where they had left off. Putting it on the couch, he doused the fire and shrugged on his smaller bits of armor. When he was home he only removed his gauntlets and knee pads. They were uncomfortable.

Fenris took the coin pouch from his side and counted. He had about thirty pieces of silver. If that wasn't enough he would negotiate. Picking up his blade by the door, he sneaked out. Hoping to make it to the shops before the closed. As he left, he made sure to lock the door. He didn't need anyone showing up tonight.

He sneaked past the Hawke Estate. Not before he stole a look, however. The top bedroom light was on and he heard some yelling. It must be a scuffle with her mother. He kept walking and hurried down the steps to the market. As he arrived, he noticed the shop keepers all packing up. He rushed to a clothing stall and the owner gave him an apologetic look.

"I am sorry, Messier, but I am closing for the day." The woman bowed her head. Fenris hurried.

"I see. I understand, I will not keep you long. I need your help," He decided to use what Varric had told him. He said it was a sure fire way to make any woman do what he wanted.

He used his big puppy eyes.

"Oh…oh well, I hope I can assist you Ser," she blushed and started to set back out her wares. Fenris offered her a smile and she put her hands to her cheeks, swooning. He'd have to thank Varric for that tip. At the same time, he would probably never do it again.

"There's someone very important to me," He added some smoldering to his voice, as Isabela had said. The shop keeper was hypnotized by his voice and nodded dumbly.

"Tell me what dis girl likes, and you shall have it." She made a dramatic bow. Fenris smiled. He tried to describe her. He said she was a sword for hire, so it needed to be a tough material. She hated long robes. Her weapon…was a spear, he supposed. Saying she was a mage and used magic would probably be something he shouldn't say aloud. He described her frame. How tall she was, her size, her taste in colors. This woman worked expertly, sewing and stitching and holding up a material for him to judge. It was metal, like rouge armor. His grin got wider. She would love it.

He tried to pay for it, but the woman waved his coins off.

"Darling, pay me only if she likes it," She winked. Fenris said a word of thanks and turned to leave. "Wait!" She called him back. Perhaps she wanted some payment now? He turned. "How do you intend to give dis to her?" She pointed at the new armor. He looked confused. "Give it here."

She took it back, rather proud of it too. She didn't want this man to present it the way it was. He should wrap it or something. She took a yard of thick grey wool and wrapped it round the metal plating. She was no fool. She made this especially for a mage. The shop keeper saw them pass by daily. She's seen this elf before, and she knew exactly who it was being made for. She took strings of black and green silk and tied the bundle of wool up tightly.

Fenris stared at her, still confused.

"Wrapping a gift is always a nice gesture. Wool, for preserving the beauty of ze metal. Black silk, for luxury and green silk, as a clue." She winked. Fenris felt his eyebrow twitch. It was infuriating the way the people of this city felt the need to _wink _at _everything._

He took it gratefully and said a string of thank you's. He helped her pack up her wares. It was the least he could do; he had kept her out later than shops were supposed to be.

As he said good bye, he noticed she walked away with her hips swaying, the way the pirate does. He rolled his eyes. There was only one woman who could do that and turn him on. And he was going to go see her. He held the bundle with one arm. As he walked up the stone steps, he saw the mage leaving her home. Anger filled his chest but he willed it away. He studied Anders for a moment. The side of his face was red and he looked furious at the shut door. He spun on his heel and started to walk toward Darktown. Fenris wanted to laugh. The only reason he didn't was because he didn't know what had actually happened. Hawke may not be home and her mother may have thrown him out. Only one way to know.

Fenris scaled the wall of the house. He wasn't going to use the front door, for fear of Leandra throwing him out as she may have done Anders. If Hawke was not in he would leave it on her bed. He got to her window and used a talon on his free hand to pick it open. As he stepped inside the first thing he noticed was how warm it was. The fire was lit. He looked around for her. Her table was thrown and her bed was messy. He felt pure hatred course through him. Hatred only matched by the hatred he felt for his old master. He wanted to find that mage. To kill him in the slowest, most painful way he could. He let out a snarl.

A small blade flew across the room and lodged itself in the wood around the window. He dropped her gift and drew his own blade. Fenris looked for some sign of motion in the room. Her door was opened. He scolded himself for not noticing.

"I told you to get out." Her voice was practically dripping with venom. She shut the door, her face hard. When she took a better look though, that hard shell broke and she looked genuinely sorry.

"I assume you were expecting someone else?" He tried to joke. Putting down his weapon, he held up his hands. Indicating he meant no harm.

"Oh! Fenris! I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't…. I didn't cut you did I?" She rushed over to him, looking him over and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Your aim, Hawke, is terrible." They both laughed softly. His eyes darkened. "What was the abomination doing here?" Hawke looked surprised and then fell to her bed, exhausted.

"I went to thank him for that gross red stuff he made me take. No one else was around, so I went alone. He walked me back home." Fenris felt himself bristle. She held up her hand, signaling for him to let her finish. "He came inside and when I tried to tell him goodnight, he didn't take the hint."

She let out a sigh. It was then he noticed a mark on her neck. It was small and it looked like she was in the middle of healing it until he had come. It was dark, like a bruise. She stared at him, the realized what he was looking at. Her robes had been torn as well. Around her neck the tear was downward, as if someone had tried to forcefully take them off. nothing showed, but the intention was enough. Normally, Fenris would have dismissed this as her business and not gone any further. But judging by the mage's reaction when he was thrown from the house…

Hawke had not wanted it.

Fenris stood up, blue coursing through his skin. His voice was ragged and his eyes held a murderous intent. Hawke tried to calm him down without touching him, fear of causing him pain.

"Fenris…" She said gently.

"I swear I will _**kill**_ him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! They mean a lot to me. :) Now then, I do not own anything and I claim nothing. This is purely fan made and I in no way profit from this. Enjoy!**

…

**..**

**.**

_Hawke_

She was surprised when she saw Fenris instead of Anders in her bedroom. Shocked would be a better word, actually. After Anders walked her home, he tried to kiss her. She was so dazed she could only say his name. He had taken that the wrong way and started to touch her more _indecently_. When she had pushed him back and said no, he took it as a jest and continued. It took a slap across his face and a force push out the door to get him to stop. After she shut and locked it, she ran upstairs. She was so frustrated. She turned over her desk and threw herself on her bed in a temper tantrum. When she felt calm enough, she went downstairs to get something to drink.

But Hawke heard her window creak open from downstairs. Her staff was in her room. Cursing, she took the small dagger she had on her hip. As she crept up the stairs, she slowly and silently eased her door open. Once she had enough room, she flung the dagger at the window. It never occurred to her it might not be Anders.

It never crossed her mind why Fenris had come in the first place.

And she c_ertainly _hadn't seen the harm in telling him what happened.

Hawke cursed her stupidity sometime. Now, Fenris was furious and looked about ready to take off someone's head. Or rip out their heart. She stared at him for a moment. Admiring the toned muscles in his arms and the…_smolder_ in his face. He stood ridged. She knew it would hurt him but she couldn't let him kill any of their friends. She had to do something. Fenris had turned and was about to leave out the window when he felt her wrap her slender arms around his waist and yank him back. With surprising strength, for a mage, too.

"_Fenris, no!_" She cried as they both fell backward. She let out a small cry as one of his spikes dug into her cheek. She felt him tense and he got up quickly.

"Hawke, are you alright?" He leaned over her. Worry filling those eyes that had been filled with murder not too long ago. She smiled and sat up. Wincing only when her smile moved her right cheek as a bead of blood started to form. Fenris looked like he wanted to beat himself. "Hawke I…I'm sorry." He said weakly. "I should go." He got up, much calmer this time, and headed toward her open window.

Fear filled her heart. Not for Anders this time, but the thought of Fenris leaving so soon.

"You don't have to leave, Fenris," She took his arm and he glowed a faint blue. He turned on her and shoved her against the wall. It was an instinct for him.

His eyes softened and he looked ashamed for doing that. He started to let go, but raised his hand to brush away the drop of her blood he had caused. She took his hand and he felt his stomach tighten. Hawke had been in this similar pose with Anders, but… she leaned up and gave him a small kiss.

_Fenris_

He was happy. He didn't understand why, but he was. Fenris had only come to give her a gift, a favor to return for the book she had given him. All these swirls of emotion and his own longing had clouded his brain and he couldn't think. He felt her lips, so soft and tender, press against his in a way so sweet. He would have melted then if he could. At that moment, he didn't care about the mage. He didn't care about what he thought was best. He didn't care about anything but this stunning woman who held his heart without the aid of Lyrium.

He gently put his hand on the back of her head, holding her steady. He returned the kiss, careful not to harm her as the abomination had done. Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her tongue gently slid over his bottom lip and he opened his eyes. She had had a drink recently. She was looking at him playfully and he smirked. He let her go and she pouted.

"Hawke, I…think maybe you've had a bit too much liquor." He teased. He looked at her closely. Her face was flushed and he knew she wasn't drunk. But he didn't want to pursue this on the same night that monster had touched her.

"Oh you're just no fun," She crossed her arms and her blush deepened. She couldn't believe what she'd done.

"Perhaps another evening, when your sober, we'll talk." His smirk grew. Hawke looked at him and smiled. Her lips a little swollen and he could help but notice the top part of her robe seemed tighter than usual.

"Fenris." Her voice snapped him out of his perverted thoughts.

"Hmm."

"Thank you. For cheering me up." She gave a cheeky smile. Fenris nodded respectfully and bed her a good night. As he made his way down, he had forgotten to give her the gift. It still lay on the floor of her room. He smiled, perhaps she would find it after she was done watching him leave. He glanced up and saw her duck her head back sheepishly. Like a child trying to spy the last glimpse of a retreating friend.

As his feet touched the ground, he felt a flame inside his chest. He had never cared for anyone as much as he cared for her. If he had, he doesn't remember. He perished the thought of anything becoming of these feelings. Hawke was a wonderful woman and she held his admiration and respect. That Mage didn't deserve her.

Then again, maybe he didn't either.

As he walked back, he thought of her lips. They were so soft, nice and pink as well. He wondered how she might have felt. He suddenly wished he had stayed there. But he didn't want her to do something that she might regret. He arrived at his mansion and decided. Isabela's idea of going into her room at night had actually benifited him. Fenris made a note to thank the pirate. After he got some of his things back of course. But that could wait. In fact, he vowed not to do a damn thing tomorrow. That day would be his.

Tomorrow marked his freedom.

…

..

.

**Okay, I know. This is a very short chapter. But I'm hitting a writer's block now. If any of you silent readers have any ideas? Or those of you who review almost as soon as I update? (Bless you!) Until I get some inspiration, this will be it for today. Can't be mad at me though, I spoiled you all with the 2 or 3 chapters a day. *bow* Till then, ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the idea ****Lizski26! **** So, I shall continue to spoil. I don't own Dragon Age 2 or the characters. Enjoy.**

_Hawke_

Hawke thought she should go to apologize for what happened last night. She decided it could wait till after a bath though. She got up from her large bed and stepped toward the bathroom. As she disrobed, she touched her lips. Recalling the feel of his, she blushed. They were rough and warm at first. But when he returned it, they made her stomach tingle and her toes curl. Was that Ander's intention? Butterflies were in her stomach as she remembered the tantalizing look Fenris gave her as he said Good Night. True, she had had a little bit of a drink… but she would drink more than both Varric and Isabela if she could get a kiss like that from him every time.

She twisted the knob and warm water ran into the tub. Holding her hand under the water, she became hypnotized by the warm sensation. As it filled, she twisted it off. Taking off her bath robe, she gently placed herself in. The clear warm water wrapped around her body and she let out a content sigh. Her shoulders relaxed and she reached for the bar of soap. Picking it up, she caressed the signature. Merill had given it to her as a Dalish gift. She brought it to her nose and inhaled. It smelled of wet grass and spring water mixed with the scent of lilies and honey. It was a swirl of green and white compressed into an oval. Hawke smiled. It was the nicest thing Merill had done for her.

She rubbed the soap along her legs. It felt creamy, not thick and pasty like the perfumed soaps in Kirkwall. Hawke made a note to do something for her in return. The soap was a thank you gift, for helping Merill settle in. Lathering her hands, she rubbed her sides under the water and giggled as the white bubbles surfaced. But she would have time for pampering herself later. Right now, she just needed to get clean and dressed for the day.

Sighing heavily, she stood up. Shivering as the water dripped down her chest and back. She murmured something, and steam rose off of her. Drying herself was nice. One of the perks of being a mage. And for each perk, there were about a hundred draw backs.

She drew her bath robe around herself and stepped out of the lukewarm water. Draining it, she wondered what she should wear. As she stepped back into her room, she stumbled on a bundle. Looking down, it was dressed like a package.

She smiled. The black and green silk ties were a nice touch. It didn't go with the wool at all. She bent down and picked it up gingerly. It felt rough. Her smile grew. Tugging at the green silk, the whole package came undone and her eyes lit up at the contents.

_Well I'll be damned._

_Fenris_

He took another swig of the wine and rubbed his mouth on his arm. He heard his door open downstairs and he leaned his head back. Listening to the fire crackle and the dainty footsteps making their way up his stairs, he shook his drunken state off long enough to greet her.

"Hawke," He nodded. She smiled and sat down across from him.

He looked her over. She was wearing the armor he had gotten for her. But when he looked closer, he saw that bloody shop keep had changed his request. Instead of the dark brown leather meant for the inside of the metal, it was a deep forest green. Her breast plate was silver, but had the faint marking of leaves along the sides. He had to admit, it looked nice on her. Not as flirtatious as her usual robes, but it provided more protection. It had a skirt that was slit, providing easy movement. He could get a nice view of her legs.

"Fenris. Are you alright?" She arched a thin eyebrow at him and he chuckled heartily. He thought it might be the alcohol, but she smelled especially nice today. He wondered silently what she tasted like and licked his lips.

"Last one! I swear!" he smiled as he handed it to her. "Found it in the cellar. I've been saving it for today."

"Why today?" She sipped a little and drew back. It tasted terrible. He laughed and took it.

"Today marks the anniversary of the day I became free." He leaned closer. His eyes danced with mischief. "Care to hear the story?"

Her smile was sweet and sincere. "I enjoy listening to you talk."

His smile made her blush, but not as much as what he said. "There are few pleasures greater than speaking with a beautiful woman…" He sat up straight and spoke, all humor gone from his voice.

As he retold his past to her, Hawke was actually listening. Not just nodding politely, but asking questions and never interrupted. Her eyes held no pity or sadness for him. He loved that about her. She was there for him. Listening to him. He couldn't bear to tell her how much that meant to him. As he finished, she said as tactfully as she could she was grateful.

"This can't be easy to talk about." She reached over and patted his hand. He looked at her gently.

"I have…never spoken so openly about my past. Perhaps this is what it's like to have a friend." He smiled softly. Her eyes looked hurt and it killed him.

"It could mean more, Fenris." He sat up straighter, avoiding looking at her directly.

"I have never allowed myself too close to anyone." He stared at the markings on his hands. "But maybe it couldn't…hurt to try to be happy…" He spoke wistfully.

"We could find out…" He made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He saw her. All of her. He saw her rage at the Oger that killed her sister, her frustration with her Templar brother. He saw the pain in her heart as she sat her, awaiting his rejection.

"On another night, perhaps." He said curtly, but gentle enough not to hurt her. He raised the bottle. "To you Hawke, a finer Mage I had never met."

She smiled and nodded.

**Okay its short I know but I wanted to get that out of the way. Next one should be done by tonight. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, time for Fenris and Anders to confront. Dun dun dun. Also, chapter contains sex. If you don't like that (please make note this **_**is**_** rated "M") then patently wait for my next chapter.**

**I don't own a damn thing. Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

_**Anders**_

Anders was alone. He hadn't seen any of his patients for two days. He was waiting.

He sat in his clinic. Hawke hadn't come to talk to him since she threw him out. He felt a stab of guilt. Anders had taken it too far, he knew. Slamming his fist on the table, his guilt turned to anger. How? How could she accept Fenris for hating her own people? The slimy dog hated her. So why did she tolerate him? He had simply called him what he was, and Hawke had nearly crushed every bone in his body and he was thrown from her home.

A sigh escaped his lips. He shouldn't have pressed it. He was wrong. And he was sorry.

His door shattered and he was on the ground in seconds. Pain shot through his neck. His waiting was over.

"_Why don't you tell me your favorite organ, mage_," The elf had him pinned. One hand wrapped around his neck, and Anders could feel the talons drawing blood. The other hand was drawn back with a soft yet intense blue glow. The elf looked pissed.

"Get. Off. **Me.**" Anders used a fire blast. Fenris flipped back, avoiding the heat. Anders felt Justice take hold on him and he fought to keep himself in control.

"You filthy animal," Fenris seethed. Anders rubbed his neck. Yup, he was right. The Dog drew blood.

"Just listen-" Anders tried to get him to listen. Fenris wasn't going to. He charged at him with amazing speed. He was expecting to feel the talons scrap against his throat or claw out his eyes or something. Anders braced himself. But when the elf's fist connected with the side of his face, he was surprised how far he flew.

"If you weren't Hawke companion I would _slaughter _you." He took sure steps toward the mage as he struggled to get back up. As soon as his eyes met with the angered elf, he felt the claws grab him by his feather vest. He wasn't afraid. Fenris wouldn't kill him.

"So, you're her guard dog now? And how long will it be before you bite her?" Anders narrowed his eyes. Fenris threw him across the room, but Anders landed gracefully this time. He grabbed his weapon and stomped the end of it into the ground. A protective bubble formed around him and Fenris snarled.

"Hiding behind your _magic."_

"Only because you are not listening."

Fenris sat down on the ground, legs crossed. He glared at Anders. Anders knew the shield wouldn't protect him forever. He needed to make this good.

_**Fenris.**_

That disgusting mage had no pride as a fighter. He was hiding behind magic so Fenris wouldn't rip out his intestines. All he could do was listen to his filth until his magic wore out.

"I'm _sorry._" Fenris looked at him sternly. Anders hung his head and stared at his hands. "I was wrong. I haven't made any attempt to see her to tell her that because…well… I'm ashamed. Here I am, sworn to protect the injustice of mages and I can't even protect my friend from _me. _So, if you want to kill me, I won't fight you." The transparent sphere around the mages dissolved.

"Don't tempt me," Fenris growled. He worked through the muscles in his right hand, the one that had slugged the abomination. He felt tainted by that touch. And he had touched _Hawke._

"You're not going to kill me?" The Mage snorted. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were getting soft."

Fenris got up and slowly walked toward Anders. He offered a hand, which the doctor foolishly accepted. Fenris yanked him up and smiled at the satisfying sound of his shoulder leaving its socket. Anders cried out in pain and gripped it tightly.

"I said _don't tempt me._" Fenris sneered. Ander's eyes turned blue and the spirit inside of him stood his ground. He saw the possessed man heal his own shoulder and then point a finger at him.

"_I think you've made your point. Now leave._" The voice that came from Anders was different. Fenris turned his back to him. He **had** made his point. But as he got to the door he turned back to him.

"If you touch her again without her consent, you will _beg _for death." With that, he left. He heard the mage groan behind him. Fenris stopped only to wipe the creature's blood from his hands.

He hated mages; Hawke was the sole exception for sure.

Thinking of Hawke again that day, he decided it was time he saw her again.

_**Hawke**_

She bid the viscount farewell as she departed the Keep. She knew the issue with the Qunari was growing worse and she knew, eventually, she'd be asked to step in and stop it. Sighing, she didn't even want a drink with her friends. She just wanted to go home and relax.

She passed by a tailor and thought she'd take a look. She didn't know where Fenris had gotten her favorite suit of armor, but she loved it. The tailor looked over her and clapped happily.

"Serah! I am so pleased you liked your new robes! You friend came by and paid for them, I assume they are to your liking?" The woman beamed at her. She looked down at her armor and back up to the woman.

"Oh, yes. I love them." Hawke smiled pleasantly. She suddenly missed the elf very much. She chatted and looked over some of the woman's wares but opted not to buy today. She wanted to be home and soak herself in the Lillie scented soap and warm water.

She walked faster toward her Estate. It was getting darker and her mother had taken off to visit uncle Gamlen for a few days. She wanted to enjoy as much time as she could before her mother returned with a new list of suitors.

But when she opened the door, she was met with stunning white hair and a lanky elf.

He stood up, keeping his eyes down, and made his way toward her.

"I have been thinking of you," His voice was heavy. "In fact I have been able to think of little else. Command me to go," His eyes met her and she felt the tingling sensation spread through her. "And I shall."

His look made her tremble. He was leaning close, his voice thick with lust. She reached out and took his hand.

"No need." She whispered.

He took her then. Holding her tightly to him and kissing her deeply. He heard her give a small gasp and she relaxed in his embrace. His lips were rough yet his kiss soft. She kissed him back with force. Hawke didn't want to be treated like glass. Fenris shut his eyes and she let his hands roam. He took his time feeling her body. His hands went from her shoulders to her hips. As he held her, she pulled her head back. He looked at her questioningly.

"Upstairs…" She said huskily. He nodded. Scooping her up, he laughed when she gave a startled yelp. She clung to him and he whisked her up the stairs and into her sleeping quarters. He placed her on the bed gently and closed the door. Her giggle made him smile. So this was what it was like, to be purely happy.

He took off his breastplate for her and she pulled him down to kiss her again. He skillfully unclasped her armor and slid it off, careful not to damage anything. A thin piece of cloth was left on her torso and he didn't even want to bother with it. He used one of his talons and sliced a thin tear directly between her breasts. Hawke let out a small whimper at the sudden cold and he withdrew. The gloves were tugged off and she had twisted them so she sat on his waist. He looked at her in surprise. She leaned toward his ear and whispered; "Let me know if I hurt you." Before she playfully nipped his pointy ear. Smirking as his eyes shut, she kissed the marking that stopped just under his ear and felt him sigh. He rested a hand on her bare back and she shivered with pleasure as his warm finger tips trailed up and down her spine. Hawke ran her fingers through his soft white hair as she kissed down his neck. His shudder only encouraged her and she licked his markings.

He stared at her helplessly when she sat up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice heavy and thick. She traced her fingers along his bare chest, admiring his well built body.

"Nothing," she kissed him softly on the lips. "But I need to know…you realize I'm a mage, yes?"

He nodded, eyeing her carefully.

"I want you to be sure about this…think carefully Fenris. I don't want you to think I'm using magic on you." It may sound like an excuse to stall, but she was terrified afterwards he would hate her.

He looked at her seriously, eyes searching hers for some hint of deception.

"I trust you, do you trust me?" He asked. Dragging each word out as he sat up, her legs wrapping around him and she silently cursed at their leggings.

"Yes, completely." She said honestly. He smiled at her and she saw love fill his eyes.

"Then prove it," she yelped as he leaned over her, her hair hanging off the end of the bed. Fenris reached down and took off the pants Hawke was wearing. She moved her legs to help, and he happily flung them across the room. In only her smalls, he rubbed her and smiled as she squirmed.

Hawke tried to keep her eyes on Fenris. She gazed at him and saw his smirk as she was forced to arch her back. He didn't know what he was doing to her. She felt exposed and vulnerable. But under this man, she felt weak. He held the power to make her scream and he knew it. When she felt his rough hands go inside her small clothes, however, she couldn't suppress a moan. His smile looked wolfish as he used his other hand to rub her breast softly. The sensations made her squirm and give up, grabbing the back of his neck and forcing him down so she could kiss him.

_Fenris_

Hawke was beautiful. Every touch he gave her made her roll her head in pleasure. He was glad he could make her feel that way. He himself was throbbing with want, but forced himself to wait. Her needs were more important. But it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun…

He leaned toward her ear as she had done him. "What would you like?" He asked. His husky voice made her tremble and he had to restrain himself from taking her. Not yet. He wanted to hear it.

"You," she panted. He sucked on her neck and mumbled against her skin.

"You have me, Hawke. I am yours." She whined.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

She groaned and pawed at his remaining clothing. He eased himself out with one hand and used the other to continue rubbing her. She was wet and smelled of a morning forest. He made a note to ask what soap she used. As he discarded his clothing, he tugged off what little she had left. He heard her give another yelp and try to shut her legs. He frowned at looked at her. Her face was bright red and she was trying to cover her womanhood with her hands. He kissed her stomach and she shook. Carefully, he pulled her hands away and kissed down toward her.

"F-Fenris…" She whimpered. She was pushing him and didn't even realize it. He let out a low growl but it wasn't hostile. He licked her area and she gave a short cry. His tongue tasted her, memorized her texture and feel. She did not taste sweet or bitter. She was creamy and it was a taste that was strangely addicting. Her hands threaded into his hair and every flick of his tongue she pulled gently. Her gasps and cries were becoming too much for him. He leaned over her and she gazed into his eyes.

"Hawke..." He groaned, pressing his member against her. Her eyes were begging him. How could he refuse such a lovely woman? He started to push in, but as he did she bit her lip. She was too tight. He only had the tip in and he could tell. "Hawke…are you sure?" her eyes looked pleading now. She let out an exasperated sigh and leaned up to give him a quick kiss before he gently set her back down on her back. She wrapped a leg around his waist and pushed him into her completely. She winced at the sudden sharp pain, but the feel of him inside her made her moan.

As he started to pull out and push back in she felt tears well up in her eyes. It _hurt._ It felt good but it _hurt._ He was almost too much. He bent down and kissed away her tears. She grabbed him by his shoulders and moaned louder with every thrust. Fenris loved this woman. He was causing her both pleasure and pain and she still held to tightly to him. He quickened. Feeling her squeeze tightly around him and he shuddered in bliss. Her cries only made it that much pleasuring. He moved faster and faster, feeling the bed slightly rock and bounce under his force. Her leg tightened around him and he braced himself on his arms above her. He couldn't last much longer. Apparently neither could she. As he came into her he felt a wave crash over him.

"_Leto, time for dinner!"_

_Green trees. A forest maybe. The fresh smell of apples. An elven woman drying out laundry. Being small. Gripping a grown woman's skirt. Fear. Men, men who took someone important. A father. He lay dead, bleeding out. Fire. Fire was everywhere. The smell of apples consumed by ashes. A scream. His own scream. A little girl grabbing his arm, hard._

"_No! Please! Don't take him!"_

And it was gone. He was bewildered. Hawke lay under him, panting. They both sat up only to lie on the correct end of the bed. Hawke hugged him tightly and he wrapped an arm around her. What just happened?

"I love you," He heard her murmur as sleep claimed her. Fenris kissed the top of her head. He loved her too.

But he was going to run away. Like the coward the mage had called him. He couldn't…understand what had happened. He laid awake all that night, thinking on what to do. With the first few rays of sun, he was dressed and standing by the fire.

Hawke sat up and rubbed her eyes. She tried to joke, but she understood what this meant.

"Was it…that bad?"

"No, it was fine." She looked away, ashamed. He felt a pain stab into his chest. "No…that is insufficient." He turned to look her in her gleaming perfect eyes. "It was better than anything I could have imagined."

She looked on the verge of tears. "But…your still going to leave?"

He tried to explain. He tried to make her see his pain. She offered to help in any way but he only said he was sorry.

"I'm sorry…I feel like such a fool…" He walked out on her. The only woman he'd ever loved, and he walked out. Of course, he swore to be there for her as her warrior and her friend should she ever need him.

He didn't know it wasn't just her he was leaving.

…

..

.

..

…

**Aaaand that was by far my longest chapter. To make up for the two short ones. I feel dirty V.V But I bet Sebastian would feel worse XD Reviews welcome! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Morning everyone! Now then, I don't own. But I enjoy the reviews, they give me ideas even if you don't mean for them to. ^_^ Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

_**Fenris**_

He felt aweful. Like someone had dragged a muddy boot along his tongue and twisted his stomach. He punched the wall of the mansion. It had been weeks. Why was he still sick over this? He looked at the book that had been her gift. They had finished it before that night. Picking it up gently, he noticed the torn piece of cloth, which fell from the opened book, had her family crest on the end of it. He wondered if she knew about that or just used some random material. Holding it between his fingers, he could smell the faint scent of grass and lilies. It hurt, not having her in his arms. He wanted to show her he still cared and he would protect her. Like a warrior should.

He tied the red cloth around his wrist, using his teeth to hold it still while the other hand gently tied it. When it was firm, he shook his arm. Testing its strength. Smiling as it stayed in place, he rested his head on the wall.

He missed his mage.

_**Hawke**_

She felt so stupid. As she walked to the Hanged Man, she saw Fenris go into it. Stopping, she thought maybe it wasn't a good idea. Cursing herself, she turned around. Only to run into Isabela.

"Hawke, sweet heart!" She wrapped her in a tight hug and nuzzled her neck. Hawke gave an uncomfortable laugh and smiled as the pirate let her go.

"Isabela, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks," she gave a soft smile. Isabela rolled her eyes.

"That's because you haven't let your house in _weeks._ What happened with that elf of yours? He's been sulking around like a lost puppy." Seeing Hawke's dejected face, Isabela bit her tongue. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it," Hawke waved her off. Isabela grabbed her arm and started to drag her toward that tavern.

"C'mon, you need a drink more that Preacher-boy," Hawke didn't fight her. She _did _need a drink, and if she was with her friends' maybe it'd be less awkward around her former one night lover.

Isabela kicked in the door, much to Hawke's embarrassment, and all the men cheered. The pirate gave a hearty laugh and made a show of walking toward Varric and Fenris. Varric nudged Fenris and wagged his eyebrows. Hawke wondered if he was aware of his compulsion. Isabela plopped down and kicked her boots up. Hawke sat by her and across from Varric.

"Hey," She greeted the two.

A nod from Fenris as he took a deep gulp of the tavern's brew. She noticed the red fabric tied to his wrist. That was…that was from _her!_

She took a gulp of her drink the second it arrived. She was trying to hide her glee. Fenris wasn't disregarding her, he was still going to be around. He'd still be her warrior.

"Hawke," Varric laughed. "Thirsty much?"

"Oh Maker yes," she sighed. That got a laugh from the others, and she gave a small smile at Fenris's chuckle. She and Isabela drowned themselves in drinks and Varric took it upon himself again to fight off their drunken suitors.

"H-Hey there beautiful," A drunken Templar sat by Hawke, leaning one arm on the table and staring at her through glossy eyes.

She laughed and waved him off. "Not interested." He laughed at that and gave her a tight hug, showing he wasn't asking her permission. Hawke pulled his arm off of her and scooted closer to Isabela. Varric felt Fenris bristle next to him.

"C'mon sweetie, show me what you got." He stood up and took Hawke by the arm. He yanked her to her feet, but the second her voice let out a sharp cry of pain, he had to daggers aimed at his back, a crossbow aimed at his forehead, and a hand through his chest gripping his heart.

"Don't." Isabela may have been drunk, but she wasn't about to let a Templar near her friend.

"Even." Varric had a smirk. This guy had no idea just what girl he was trying to pick up.

"Try." The templar cried out as Fenris's grip tightened before he let him go. The Templar dropped to his knees, heaving and clutching his chest. The pain he must have felt was extrodinary.

Isabela pouted. She was ready to run him through, but Fenris cheated! Sighing and sheathing her weapons, she bent down to look the guy in the eyes.

"Hey there, I think you should go…" She said coyly. He shook and nodded his head. The rouge forcefully helped him up and escorted him out. But Varric snorted.

"You know, she's probably going to wind up doing him," He chuckled. Fenris rolled his eyes and looked at Hawke, who was in a daze.

"What just happened?"

"Your knight in shining armor saved you, My Lady." Varric gave a dramatic bow. Hawke looked suddenly depressed. Fenris sat back down by Varric, who gave him a sharp kick.

At first, Fenris wasn't sure he heard her over the drunken chatter of the bar. But softly, almost a whisper, she said;

"My knight left me."

Fenris helped her get home, but she was bubbly the entire way. He didn't know it wasn't the alcohol.

_**Anders**_

It was the Mage's turn to want to rip out hearts. Hawke had come in feeling ill again, but it wasn't food poisoning. She came in a few weeks after the Dog apparently left her. She was flushed and she wasn't able to keep down much food. She had come in wanting another one of those Elfroot potions he had made her before, but he knew that wouldn't help much. This was news he hated giving. It may make the parent happy, but the child would have to face their current hardships as that, a child.

Hawke held her head in her hands as she sobbed. He didn't need to ask who it was. That Dog made it painfully obvious.

Hawke had so much to deal with. With Fenris, the Qunari threat, and her mother forcing every man of high statues she could find toward her daughter… Anders didn't even want to think how this conversation would go. He patted her shoulder gently.

"Hawke, I can make something…" She held up her hand, stopping him.

"So could I, Anders. But…promise me you won't tell him." She didn't need to go into detail. Hawke didn't want to kill an innocent. Especially a child, had the Dog stayed by her, she would love to help raise and take care of.

"You know you can't hide it forever."

"You know I won't be here forever." The look on her face was set. Anders gave a sigh and swore not to tell the elf about his child. At the same time…

"Hawke, you can't fight. If you're serious about the baby, you cannot engage in battle." It was his turn to make his face hard. She waved him off.

"The Arishok won't listen to any of you. Fenris, maybe, but I don't think he'll do much good. I'm suppose to go help Avaline get two murderers from the Qun tomorrow, I promise I wont fight. Besides, I'm a _mage._ I don't do much one on one fighting anyway." She shook her head, rubbing tears from her eyes and hopping down from the table. Anders sighed. He couldn't argue with her. Guiltily, he thought; not after everything he's done to her.

Hawke gave him a small hug. Nothing to read into. But he smiled none the less.

"Next time there's trouble, take me with you." She nodded.

"Thank you, Anders." She turned. Leaving the clinic, she absently touched her stomach.

_Fenris would kill me. A mage bearing his child…_she felt tears well up in her eyes and she fought them down. No, she wouldn't need him. He left her. Hawke loves him, but he had left and she couldn't do anything about that. If he could walk out on her… she allowed herself to cry.

Anders saw her walk out. His heart twisted. If that had been _his_, he'd protect them both with everything he had. He would never have abandoned her. The anger he felt toward the bastard of an elf was unmatchable. He wanted to rip him to pieces and sew them back up only to revive him so he could live in the magical prison. That selfish arrogant beast took his Hawke and left her alone, yet her heart was s_till _in his grip.

Anders knew this wouldn't end well.

…

..

.

..

…

**Remember, I love you guys. And I love reviews. So review please, it'd make me oh-so-happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own.**

**Enjoy regardless.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Isabela**_

The Arishok was frightening. Those big horns stretched behind him and his well built body could probably crush her just by flexing. She gave a sideways glance at Hawke. Her friend didn't look at her, but reached and touched her hand. Isabela wanted to hug her. She had come back to give this ox man his stupid relic, now this could be over.

Now Hawke could raise her child.

Isabela knew. She wasn't stupid. Hawke had all the signs and when the rouge asked her about it Hawke swore her to secrecy. That's why Isabela came back. She wouldn't abandon her friend, especially one who would be able to defend herself. Hawke needed support, and for what it was worth, Isabela was there.

"Now, the thief comes with us." Her body went numb. Hawke squeezed her hand tightly before letting go. Isabela stared at the ox, mouth open. What Hawke said made her want to cheer.

"You have your relic, you can leave now." Her voice was reasonable but stern. Isabela didn't deserve a friend like her. She vowed to fight with Hawke, no matter the consequences she'd face for running out in the first place. Isabela looked the Arishok in the face and waited for whatever was to come.

"You will give us the thief, we will deal with her. As is the demand of the Qun." He stared Hawke in the eye and Hawke took a step in front of Isabela, protecting the woman who had tried to run off and leave this mess to her.

"You will _not_ take my friend." Hawke's fists balled up and Isabela felt Varric tug her arm, trying to get her behind him.

"I'm sure he'll accept that," Varric's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Ravini, you might want to take a few steps back."

The Arishok hoisted his axe on his shoulder.

"So tell me Hawke, what would you do in my position? You know I cannot leave." His eyes worried Isabela. She saw a look of intensity that she only saw in people about to make a kill. It didn't matter what Hawke said, this would end in blood.

"If you do not leave and insist on taking my companion, then there is only one thing to do." Isabela felt cold. Hawke was drawing her staff and was _challenging_ the over sized ox-man._ Who picks a fight with the damned Qunari? Oh yeah…_she thought_….me._

"Arishok! Qun-aanam ebra-toh. You have granted this woman Basalit'an, by this admission, she now has the right to duel you."

Everyone stared at him. Fenris looked confidently at the Arishok and awaited a response.

"If you truly knew of the Qun, elf, you would not suggest I battle a _female."_

Oh. Oh no he didn't.

Hawke was fuming. She stared straight at the Arishok and Isabela wanted to shake her. The woman had a death wish!

"You have dubbed me a respected outsider _by your own words_. And you are going to disrespect me for my gender?" Her voice was hollowed. She wasn't using her reason or wit. She was using her rude and demanding voice. Isabela saw Fenris smirk and she tried to stop it.

"No! I stole your damned book, duel _me." _He regarded her coldly. Varric held her back from stepping in front of Hawke. He knew the Arishok would cleave that axe clean through her if she had been in rang.

"You are not Basalit'an. What say you then, Hawke? Do you accept the duel then?" the Arishok stared at her, ignoring her companions and she gave a curt nod.

_No, _Isabela thought frantically. _If they had just fought them all, it'd be okay. She'd protect Hawke and no one would get close enough to harm her or her baby. But if it was a duel…No no __**no!**_

As the two walked to the center of the Keep, Isabela pounced on the elf.

"You stupid _**idiot!**_ How could you suggest that?" She held his shirt collar and shook him. He smiled and gently took her off.

"I have faith in Hawke, she won't lose." His smug face irritated Isabela. She slapped him, hard. While they felt the heat from her magic she pushed him against the wall.

"Ravini-" Isabela ignored Varric.

"You're putting your _family _in danger, you realize that?" He blinked at her. She shook his shoulders. "Hawke loves you!" His eyes glazed over and he hung his head. He still wasn't understanding her. Isabela took his face and forced him to look at their friend ducking and weaving around the Qunari leader, narrowly avoiding a rushed attack. She saw his eyes fill with worry as Hawke stumbled behind a pillar and struggle to catch her breath. Her hand was wrapped around her staff and her other one was on her stomach.

Fenris realized what Isabela was so upset about.

He _was _an idiot.

_**Hawke**_

Maker she was an idiot. She could have said no. why didn't she say no!

Because she had pride. And she was an idiot. But she'll be damned if she lets that beast so much as touch her. She made a fire storm around her, preventing him from getting close. She saw him getting angrier and angrier. He was running out of steam. That was wonderful for her. She used a cone of cold and froze him as he knocked down the pillar. He was _fast_. She kept hitting him with ice, slowing him down and when she saw him about to charge she ran as fast as she could out of his way. This was insane!

She was ducking behind another pillar when he knocked it down, blocking her escape. He ran toward her and she felt her heart stop. Everything was moving slowly. She took one last look at Fenris, Isabela and Varric holding him back from the duel. He had his blade drawn and was an intense blue. When her eyes met his he screamed something she couldn't make out. A smile snuck on her face despite her situation. She felt the tip of the Arishok's blade touch her robes. Strange, she thought. Hadn't he been wielding an axe earlier?

"Hawke!" She heard her warrior cry. That snapped her out of whatever came over her. The red fabric on his wrist was a reminder. She was fighting. She was protecting her child!

She stopped the blade just as it nicked her skin. She didn't know where this strength came from, she didn't care.

"You are going to die." Surprise crossed over the Arishok's face. He said something she assumed was a curse and she knew she wasn't strong enough to keep it still. She focused her energy onto the metal, burning it until it was white with heat. The Arishok screamed in agony but did not let go. She then focused on ice instead of fire. The blade shattered and shards of it implanted themselves into his skin. He howled and fell back onto the stairs. Blood trickled down his face and as she stood over him she saw pieces of the blade had gone into his meaty throat.

"One day…we…shall…return…" He pointed a thick finger at her and she ran him through with a dagger. She looked around, daring the other Qunari to attack. The collected themselves and walked out, heads held high despite losing their leader. Once the last one left, she collapsed and breathed heavily. Her friends surrounded her and she laughed.

"Hawke, don't you worry I'll get you out of here!" Varric all but shrieked into her ear. Fenris looked at her and turned away, ashamed. Isabela hugged her tightly and looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She wailed. Hawke smiled and patted her on the head.

"He never hit me. That was his shot at injuring me…" She gestured to the shattered metal. Then she looked back at her friends. "I just…need some rest, okay?" She gave a weaker smile and nodded off. She heard them saying to stay with her, but truth was, she was tired…

Isabela looked at Fenris and pointed to Hawke. He stared at her.

"I know…at the time I did not…I was not thinking clearly. I'll apologize a thousand times over to her." He ducked his head. Varric and Isabela stopped him before he had a chance to walk away.

"Broody, take care of her, alright?" Varric stared at him hard. "She needs you."

Fenris nodded. They needed to talk about the child. He swore to stay this time if she indeed had his. He swore, this time, he'll protect her.

As her warrior should.


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, thank you for the feedback :D you guys are awesome. Even you, silent people who only story alert. You, too, are awesome.**

**I own nothing! And I'm proud!**

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Hawke**_

When her eyes opened, she noticed how nice the air felt. As her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in her room, tucked into her bed. Slowly, Hawke sat up. Her armor was gone, replaced by bandages. She didn't remember getting hurt. She didn't feel any sort of pain. She touched her stomach and smiled. No, she had not been impaled as she had thought. It was a paper cut at best. But something was off. No one was with her. As she looked around, she noticed that someone was actually with her. On her desk, arms folded, was the only white-haired elf she'd ever met.

"Fenris…" she said his name just to say it. She had no intent on waking him up. She regretted saying anything. As soon as the sound of her lips formed his name he was sitting up, staring straight out the window.

"You are awake." He stated. She could hear remorse in his tone.

"I am." She looked at her hands. They were shaking. Taking a deep breath, she waited for whatever he wanted to say.

"Hawke, when did you plan on telling me?" his voice turned ragged and she was confused.

"Tell you what?"

He slammed his fists down on the desk.

"Damn it Hawke don't play games!" He stood up violently, knocking the chair back and stalking toward the bed. He leaned down toward her and she could see no humor in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I have a right to know?"

She realized what he was talking about and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. Noticing the action, he stood back up and continued, waving his hands mockingly.

"You understand now. Why hadn't you told me? Do you think I am so heartless as to send the only family I have to their d_eath_ for some duel with the Qunari? Why did you keep this from me?" his eyes looked pitiful. He was killing himself over that stupid suggestion. Her eyes softened and she tried to speak using her reasonable voice.

"What would you have done if I told you?"

He stood in shocked silence. Realizing what would have happened…Fenris fell onto the bed, sitting with his head in his hands. Maker. If she had told him he wouldn't have let her fight the Arishok. If she hadn't all those citizens would have died and she may have been hurt during the battle here in the streets. And had she told the Arishok he would have spared her any violence, yes, but he would then fight whomever her mate was. And since he had left, she would have had to admit she had none, losing all respect she had worked hard for and she would have been killed. And if she did say she had one and pointed out Fenris, Fenris would have had to duel and if he lost he would have to kill her before he himself would be killed by the hand of the Qunari. Then again, if she refused, it would have been an all out battle in the throne room of the keep. He shook his head. There would have been too much bloodshed.

"I would have protected you." A sniffle came from behind him.

"You would only have done that for the baby. Not for me. Please, just leave. Leave like you did before. I won't obligate you to stay with me." He looked at her, expecting tears. Instead he saw a gentle, hurt expression. Seeing him not moving, her eyes turned into a glare and her voice rose. "I said get OUT." Her hand raised and she forcefully pushed him out of her room.

She shut her eyes. She can believe she just used magic on him. Hating herself, she pulled the blanket over her head. But the sound of almost silent footsteps crept up the stairs. Well, it would have been silent if not for the slapping sound of bare skin rushing up stone.

"You are _not_ dismissing me." Peeking out from her blanket, she saw Fenris walking back in the room. She gripped her blanket tightly and hid. It was childish, she knew, but what else could she do?

The sound of clanking metal forced her to again peek. He was taking off his gauntlets and breastplate, exposing the normal black clothing underneath. Hawke stared longer than she should have at his muscular chest. Taking a fist full of fabric in each hand, he yanked the covers off of her. She yelped at the loss of warmth and clawed at the blanket, but he was quicker as he whisked it off of the bed and tossed it onto the floor. Hawke tried to climb out but he jumped, pinning her to the bed and blocking anywhere she could go. She was forced to look at him but his face was stone, unreadable.

"What do you _want?"_ She all but screamed at him.

"Answers!" he snarled.

"To what? What do you think I know that I'm keeping from you?"

"I don't know!" He looked angry, but not at her. "You have my child…and you did not tell me…I could have lost both of you and never known it." He touched her stomach softly.

_Oh, _she realized_. That's why he took off his armor. So he could touch me._

"It was your idea for the duel; you set me up for it. If I didn't know better, I would think you were hoping to lose me." She reached up and touched his cheek. Hawke didn't know why, she just wanted to. So she did. He sat back up, letting her move.

"Hawke, you know we cannot." He looked pained. "I cannot have a family. Not yet. Is there…?" Hawke understood. Was there a way to lose it.

Her eyes filled with tears. But she made sure Fenris did not see them. She'd cried too often as of late.

"Yes, yes there is but…" She stared at him, sorrow filling her heart. "You…" she took his hand and pressed it to her stomach.

His eyes widened and he looked at Hawke with those puppy eyes, begging her not to ask of him what she was. But at the same time, he knew it was his fault this was even happening. _How ironic, _he thought._ Killing the baby in the same bed we made it in…_ he felt a loss inside his heart and he gently slid his hand inside her stomach. He glanced at Hawke's eyes and saw the pain swimming there. Not physical, not yet, but the emotional toll this was taking. She wanted it. She was a mage; she could have done this herself at any time. The fact she had not proved she was serious about having his child. His hand shook, then scolded himself for it. Her wince made him calm down and he gentle used magic, the very thing he hated, to impale the thing he loved, his unborn family. Once it was done Hawke cried out, a shrieking pained sound that would haunt him for nights.

He withdrew he hand and hugged her tightly. The fabric on his shoulder soaked with her tears. Guilt was consuming him. He had broken her heart, almost gotten her killed, and then killed their child. What had he done?

"Thank you, Fenris." Her voice was steady and she looked at him under her dark lashes. He touched her face, as she had done for him. "It…wouldn't have made it in Kirkwall, the way things are now. All this chaos. I…couldn't do it. I'm sorry. Th-thank you." She hugged him tightly.

As he redressed to leave, the mother and two dwarven servants came barging through the door. As they spouted something about Champions and Nobility, he took the time to depart.

Hawke was happy for the distraction. And she thought of an excuse for the lack of pregnancy to her friends. The Arishok's weapon had been poisoned, and the tiny wound was just enough to terminate her unborn.

As the mother kissed her on the head and said she was proud, Hawke hated herself for the mother she would have been. She sunk into her bed and slept a dreamless night.

_**Varric**_

As Broody came in, Varric could see tonight was no night to joke. He got a drink and set aside his cards to make room for the elf.

"Varric, I'm a monster." The dwarf chuckled. Fenris's glare silenced him quickly.

"Look, Elf, you glow blue and have the frightening ability-"

He slammed his hand down on the table, shutting up Varric.

"Don't _speak _of what I can do!" Varric felt terrible for him. He slid a few drinks his way and just let the elf talk. "I…I wish I could tear out my own heart. I wish I could undo what is done. Damn it all, I wish Hawke was with that mage!" Fenris swallowed his drink in one swig. Varric stared, mouth opened.

"Well… that was a surprise. Look," Varric leaned toward him, elbows on the table and fingers pressed together as if making an offer. "Whatever you've done, you need to know Hawke still cares for you. And no matter what you do to her, you know how stubborn she is. She won't just move on like Ravini. She'll stay loyal, it's the way she is. Hell, Ravini betrayed her trust how many times now? But those girls are tight as sisters." Fenris looked at the dwarf silently.

"Give her time to heal, and then, if you're serious about Hawke, mend what you've broken."


	18. Chapter 18

**Forgive me for the last chapter! I'm sorry! *bow bow bow* but I didn't want her to lost it by being impaled by the Arishok…a lot of stories I've read happen like that… at the same time I needed her child-free for these future chapters. V_V sorry! I don't own, please enjoy. (also, contains sex.)**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Hawke**_

Fenris sat across from her; the fire behind him provided little warmth. She stared at her hands and played with a loose strand of thread on her newest set of robes. The package they arrived in held the note saying "Champion." So she called them her Champion Robes. Rubbing the string between her fingers, she was a little disappointed when it came off. She continued to stare at her hands for any other sort of distraction. Fenris's problem was one she couldn't understand. He had killed his former master, released his only sister, and he still found a way to be so…_broody._

"What does one do when they stop running?"

The question hung in the air like smoke.

"They start over, rebuilt their life I suppose." Hawke wondered quietly if he hated her for the incident three years ago. She felt her eyes sting, but she refused to cry. Now wasn't the time.

"I don't know how to do that…" A long pause.

"Whatever happens…I hope we'll still be together?" She held her breath, awaiting his rejection again. He gave a nice smile and his eyes held truth.

"That is my hope, as well."

Fenris looked thoughtful for a moment. Then they both gave a sigh.

"We…never discussed what happened between us three years ago."

Her stomach tightened. So this was it.

"You didn't want to talk about it."

Fenris gave a long pause and looked toward the fire. Sighing, he stood up. In his mind he tried to pick out the right words to convey the feelings he had for this woman.

"I was a coward. I felt like a fool and I… If I could take it all back, I would stay. Tell you how I felt."

Her heart fluttered and she looked at him. He was standing, arm against the wall as if he needed it to hold him steady. The fire danced in his eyes and his hair was a glowing white. She gave a long look at the markings that marred his skin. They were beautiful, but she'd never tell him that. They symbol of his slavery and pain "beautiful"? No, he wouldn't like that.

"What would you have said?" Her voice was shaky despite her best efforts at remaining indifferent. Her heart beat frantically and she was holding her breath again.

His voice filled her ears with a sweet, deep melody and she wanted to curl up in his arms as she had that night three years ago.

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."

She stood up then, facing him and pushing him against the wall. Fenris looked at her in surprise. She stared hard at him, daring him to add anything to that sentence. A "But" or maybe an "And yet." He just gently took her shoulders, yet he wasn't pushing her away. Just showing himself this was real.

"I understand, I've always understood." He rested his forehead on hers, their noses almost touching. His hand reached up and brushed her cheek as softly as he could. Treating her skin like fine silk that was easily torn. He tilted her chin toward his lips and smiled as he felt her breath catch.

"If there is a future to be had, I will gladly walk into it at your side."

For the first time in three years, their lips met. He felt their soft texture and noticed the years had been very kind to her. Not a single flaw graced her features. He let go of her face and held her tightly. Hawke's face tinted as she felt his breath in her ear, asking permission. She nodded and he swept her up as he had done on that night. He did not have to go far. In his room the bed was left unmade. He set her in it gently and met her lips again. She unclasped his armor and threw it as far as she could across the room. Fenris gave a laugh and did the same for her. Soon, they were naked and neither having any idea where the other's clothing had fallen. Nor did they care.

Hawke lay on her back and Fenris took the time to look at her. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect and nothing about her was exaggerated. He took off his gloves and stroked her breasts gently. She let out a content sound and he felt himself grow with want. Giving them a gentle squeeze, he couldn't contain himself. For three years he had wanted her. For three years he had wanted to kiss her, wanted to make up for every horrible thing he had ever done. He wanted to show her that he would stay with her forever.

But before he could do anything, Hawke sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, less carefully than before. He felt her nip at his lower lip. Her tongue licking it and she took his open mouth as an open invitation. She flipped them, and as she straddled him she deepened the kiss. Her tongue roamed the inside of his mouth. It was hot and wet, but not sloppy. She ran along his smooth teeth and playfully prodded his tongue. Suddenly his teeth bit down on her tongue and she was trapped against him, helpless once again as she had been those many nights ago. Her hands, however, were not trapped as she slid them from his collar bone to his chest. His eyes widened. The tips of her fingers trailed lower, touching him softly. His body tensed under hers and she took that moment to free her mouth from his.

"Trust me…" Her voice trailed away as she slid her whole body lower. He started to sit up, but she only pushed him back down. His confusion was evident. It was when he felt the touch of her tongue on his length did he understand. He stifled a groan in his throat. Hawke smiled, enjoying his taste. Slowly, she traced her tongue in circles only on the very tip. Teasing. His fingers weaved into her hair and she gasped as he tugged. He wanted her to continue, but he didn't want her to be degrading herself for his sake. He was not worth it.

Hawke shooed his hand away and stuck the tip into her mouth. His body trembled at the weakness and he slowly relaxed, enjoying the sensations she was providing him. Hawke sucked and licked. It was hot, like his mouth, but even if she wanted to there was no possible way she could take in all of him without choking. It was thick, that was the problem. No wonder it had hurt their first time. His hand rubbed the back of her head and her reason and thought dissolved. Pushing it deeper into her mouth, she used her lips and tongue the way Isabela described in the Hanged Man when she was trying to make Sebastian blush.

When he involuntarily bucked, she took him out of her mouth. Something he had said years ago made her giggle. _"Unless you're willing to eat your meat raw." _She couldn't help having a dirty mind, it's what came with befriending her rogue friends.

He sat up and grabbed her breasts, making her gasp loudly.

"What's so funny?" He quirked an eyebrow, moving her chest in circles. Her face was flushed and her back arched for him. He missed that dearly. But he had had enough of this, he wanted her now.

She kissed his cheek and turned herself around. Fenris gently pushed her back and she bent over. Getting on his knees, she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes had gone from filled with lust to filled with worry.

"Are you staying this time?"

He pushed himself into her hard. Her moan made him shudder in pleasure as he bent over to whisper in her ear;

"I will not leave you."

_**Fenris**_

They both laid in his bed, him holding her tightly and she resting her head on his chest. He absently stroked her hair behind her ear. It was soft and silky, but messy from their night. Fenris smiled. Even after all this, even after what he asked her to do, she still loved him. She was still his mage and his leader.

"I love you, Hawke." He said aloud. She didn't stir and he chuckled softly. He was a fool twice. Leaving her was the hardest thing he'd ever done. And what he did…it was the most selfish thing he'd done and will ever do in his life.

His grip on her tightened as if she were getting farther. Her arms wrapped around him and her head nuzzled his chest. That made him tense. He was _ticklish_. Maker he hoped she never found out.

The child…he hated himself for many things, but making Hawke do that… that guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he vowed to give her as many children as she wanted and do whatever it took to make his family happy. He smiled at that. Slaves were not permitted anything and did not learn many things, and here he had this wonderful patient woman who gave him words and a family that would be completely _his._ His happiness was unmatchable.

Kissing the top of her head, he decided that he, too, should sleep.

They both dreamed of children.

…

..

.

**I'm sorry for the way the story jumps around, but this story jumps around. Nothing I can do. Now then, it's up to ya'll. Boy or Girl?**


	19. Chapter 19

…

**..**

**.**

_**Hawke**_

When she woke, she was half expecting Fenris to be clothed again and ready to leave. She found him breathing gently next to her. Smiling, she kissed his nose and carefully shook his chest. But as she freed her arms from around his torso, her nails brushed his sides and he squirmed. His eyes opened and he looked at her blankly for a moment before holding her chin softly. But she wasn't going to give him a good morning kiss, she wanted to see something.

"Morning, my love." His voice held that dark tone, but his eyes were intense with love. That made her toes curl and she smiled through her blush.

"Morning Fenris." She brushed her fingers along his sides and laughed when his eyes widened. He grabbed her hand, but she was having fun. Using both hands to tickle his side, she saw his eyes tearing up and he started to laugh.

"S-Stop it! That tickles!" he gave her his drunken laugh and she joined in. but she would save this for another time. Letting him free of her touch he hugged her tight, knocking the wind from her. She returned the hug and whispered an "I love you".

They both got up, both having much to do today. Fenris and Hawke looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. In unison, they asked;

"Where is my clothing?"

_**Varric**_

He walked fast to keep up with Avaline. The ginger's steps were long. While he struggled to keep up, he heard the woman rant about paperwork and elves. He knew Fenris needed to find a new place, he also knew he needed to make a move on Hawke before she gave up. That Broody elf was a moron sometimes. As they arrived at the mansion, Varric winced at the run down state. Avaline wasted to time and let herself in, the dwarf at her heels.

He could have sworn he heard something upstairs. Something like people rushing around and laughing. But when Avaline's bulky armor clanked, everything went silent. He followed her up the stairs, almost tripping on one of Broody's glove things. No wonder he couldn't find it before, he wasn't exactly organized.

They crept in the door and saw the elf sitting, almost in full armor. He was missing a glove and his hair was messy. Varric tensed, then relaxed, Hawke was hiding behind the door.

Avaline sat across from him and started to talk to him about possibly moving.

"You don't have to stay in this pit anymore-not that you haven't err…fixed it up nicely." Varric said, standing by the Guardswoman. Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Its falling apart."

The elf straightened up and regarded them thoughtfully.

"Look, you can go anywhere now!" Varric held up his hands, as if showing there was a whole world in store for Fenris. He smiled softly.

"Perhaps I do not wish to go anywhere."

Ginger rubbed her temples, aggravated. She stood up and started to sulk out. He wondered just what exactly she had to do to keep this place under wraps. Varric shook his head.

"Freedom must be a terrible burden…" He started to follow Avaline, but not before tossing the elf his gauntlet. Broody nodded gratefully as he slipped it on. Varric noticed some black fabric caught on the side of his armor. "You got a little…" he rubbed his side and Fenris mirrored him. When he touched it, his face tinted pink.

"Thank you," He avoided making eye contact with Varric. But the dwarf stopped and knocked on the open door.

"You talk to him Hawke." And smirked as a startled yelp came when he shut the door behind him. Oh this story of his was getting better and better.

_**Anders**_

_Oh come on, _he thought annoyed_. Not again. Not the elf again! Didn't she have better sense?_

Hawke came in for a potion for stomach pains. No, she wasn't pregnant, but the fact she had asked that meant she was back with that infuriating Dog. What did she see in him? He brewed her what she asked, but he waved off her thanks.

"Actually Hawke, I need to ask you a favor. I've discovered a potion that could separate Justice and I. But I need your help." He stared at her with his own puppy eyes. She smiled and nodded, not questioning anything.

"Alright Anders. What can I do to help?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're a good friend, better than I deserve. I need some DrakeStone. I can find the…other requirements but those mines are yours. If you can find me some supplements of DrakeStone, I would be in your debt." He smiled at her. She nodded and thanked him for the potion.

He couldn't exactly tell her he planned to blow up the Chantry, not make a potion. She trusted him, stood by him, and supported him. But she would never allow him to do this. He knew what he asked was dangerous and that there was a chance she'd awaken the high dragon, but he also knew she wouldn't go alone. She'd be fine. At the same time, he hated that she would take the elf. Even if he offered to go with her, she'd take the elf. It was always like that. Anything involving slaves or mages, she chose the damned elf. True, she was helping Anders by not having to kill his people in front of him. Even if his people turned to blood magic, he couldn't strike them to kill. It wasn't their faults. It seemed the only time she ever came to him was for healing. Which was fine, he did after all run a clinic.

But she took the Dog. She protected the Dog. And the Dog had done nothing but bite her. Why would she stay with someone like that?

He gathered his things and started to get ready to make his bomb. Hawke would forgive him. Look at what she's forgiven the Dog for. Anders never did anything to her, she'd forgive him. Well, there was that time she threw him out of her house, but she didn't hold it against him now.

Sighing, he knew it'd take a year for him to complete this. Even if he had everything he needed, he still had to research to perfect it. If Hawke was near the Chantry and something went wrong, he wouldn't wait for her Dog to kill him.

A year to perfect it. Then he needed to wait until the right time. And he still needed to get in the Chantry.

He would have to deceive her for a while, but it would be worth it. This is what he was meant to do. This was the Justice their kind was waiting for.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fun fact, I just beat the game again but in the (spoiler) fight with Meredith I saw Zevran fighting with me. That made my day.**

**I don't own. Enjoy.**

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Hawke**_

So, here she was again on the wounded coast. Home of the murderers and slavers and bandits alike. Rolling her eyes, she wondered why she had agreed to find this killer. And why she was here instead of Sundermount. Oh yes, she took a wrong turn. Excuse her for being human.

Fenris let out a snarl and they all drew their weapons. Highway men emerged from the brush and Hawke groaned. She wasn't feeling up for this. As she started to cast a fire spell, two rogues appeared behind her and twisted her arms back. Letting out a yelp, both were thrown into the ocean. She smirked. Fenris broke his record.

But as they fought, time slowed down. Literally. Hawke was killing very quickly, but she noticed her friends were moving slowly as well. She stood there and tried to look for whatever mage might be doing this. Instead, there was a desire demon staring at her. She started casting when she disappeared only to reappear behind Hawke. Her hand touched her shoulder and she whispered into her ear;

"I know your pain."

Hawke slashed her staff through her and she faded, like a mirage. Time resumed and the bandits dropped dead. Fenris looked at her and she smiled. It was nothing. Nothing to worry about.

But this wasn't the first time she saw demons.

For three years, they had been shown to her. Almost every week one came to offer her power to destroy enemies or money to buy a home away from Kirkwall. That's what came with hanging around Merill. None of them could touch her, however. Her father's seal was strong.

Still, it was unnerving. The desire demon hadn't made an offer, just a statement. And her voice wasn't alluring, just sad. A demon feeling pity? It was disturbing.

"Hawke, you're spacing out again." Merill's voice reached her. She just waved her off. She wasn't wanting to talk right now. Merill gave a sigh and engaged in a conversation with Fenris about puppy eyes and getting a few giggles from their rogue Isabela.

"I know the regret."

Hawke stopped and looked at her friends sharply. They gave her startled looks. None of them had said anything to her but…someone had said something.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. Isabela laughed and told her she was hearing things. She gave a sheepish smile and turned back to their path. They were making their way up to Sundermont, but they had to stop for camp. It was getting dark.

They ate quietly and made a place for their beds. Hawke lay between Merill and Isabela, and Merill between Hawke and Fenris. But as everyone slept, Hawke's dreams drifted into the Fade. Her seal kept demons less interested in her, but that desire demon… She offered nothing, asked nothing. She simply spoke. One sentence at a time.

Hawke knew it was dangerous, but this time, she replied.

"I know your pain."

"What pain?"

The demon gave a quiet laugh and touched her own stomach. Hawke felt her heart sink as she remembered the choice she and Fenris had made.

"He would have been talking by now, walking and playing." The demon looked at her through her long dark lashes. Hawke couldn't deny the desire demons were beautiful, save for their horns.

Hawke suddenly covered her ears. No, she knew what this demon would offer. She couldn't. It was _evil _for makers sake! She mumbled a few words of protection, but the demon waved it off.

"I don't want your help!" Hawke yelled at her. The demon shook her head. She waved an arm and a little boy appeared next to her. He looked three years old. Hawke shut her eyes and cried out. Covering her ears and dropping to her knees. The world of the fade swirled around her and the demon patted her back gently.

"He is growing here. Come into the Fade for him." She whispered softly. Hawke was shaking.

"Fenris killed it. That's not my child."

The laugh the demon gave was full of humor. Not sadistic or pitiful. Just joyful.

"His magic is powerful. The Lyrium coursing through him reacted with you. Your son.." She gestured to the little boy who looked confused. "Would have been a mage as well. With all that magic, you do not believe it's possible you simply sent him away?" Hawke's blood was cold. She looked at the boy. His eyes were large and made her think of Fenris. His hair was white as well. But his features were hers. Her nose, her cheek bones. But he took mostly after Fenris. She felt utter despair. She wished badly to just take him in her arms and leave this place.

But she fought it. Reminding herself it was a _demon._ You can't undo what's been done.

"I won't give in to temptation."

The demon smiled softly and Hawke felt herself wanting to trust her, but after all she's seen she knows better. Demons lie. Demons will always have the better deal. The Desire Demon kissed Hawke on the head and she felt herself leaving the Fade. _No, no no I want to take him with me_, she thought frantically, seeing the little boy hold the Demon's hand as Hawke was pushed farther away. He waved goodbye and the last thing she thought was; _he has his scowl._

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

**This was very short I know but I've got plans today so I don't have much time. Never the less, I again leave this to you. Review if you think she should take the bait or throw her son into the void. Also, I know you hate her for the baby thing but try to understand if the love of your life wanted to wait how do you think the baby would have fared? Especially since Denarius wasn't dead, so it would have been used against Fenris and I think the poor elf had enough taken from him. So this is a second chance for the same kid. But it's up to ya'll!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow you guys hold a grudge O.O But I will write on your opinion. Now then, I don't own. Enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

_**Fenris**_

Hawke had been acting a little off since their last night together. He hoped he had not done something to make her unhappy. Guilt filled his heart and was immediately dispelled when she smiled at him. He couldn't believe how loyal she was to him. After everything he's done to her, she's stayed by him.

He was fortunate indeed.

But as they found their way into a cave based on the word of a Dalish woman, he wondered what madness possessed this assassin to give away his location so easily. Surely it was a trap then. But, as Hawke pointed out, they had little choice. Noticing the skeletons by the entrance, he kept a hand on his sword hilt. Proving a point, giant cave spiders appeared and started attacking their group. As he cut down all that were near, he couldn't help but notice three or four attacking Hawke. He was there in an instant hacking them down. Isabela made a series of close hits and Merill struck from a distance. He silently wondered what made Merill turn to blood magic.

As the last one fell, they advanced into the cave he felt he's been in a thousand times. He kept stealing glances at Hawke, who looked like she was having a major argument in her mind. He admired her for walking ahead of them. Yes, she was the leader, but she was the only one to ever fall victim to traps Isabela didn't point out. Now was such a time. Fire erupted around her suddenly, but when it died she only brushed ashes off her robes and continued. It didn't even surprise them anymore.

An elven rogue came out then, obviously not wanting to fight. He spoke to Hawke but Fenris wasn't paying attention. His mind was in a daze. He saw them both laugh and the elf scratching his head nervously. The rogue walked away and Hawke turned around.

"Come on, I do not like being lied to."

He could almost taste the blood she would spill.

_**Hawke**_

She couldn't help flirting, the elf was cute. Zevran reminded her of a much bolder Fenris, but with a sexy accent. How could she kill someone like him? She let him go. And she was off to murder some crows.

They walked out and she saw that little boy in the corner of her eye. But if she looked directly at him he'd disappear. Guilt tore her apart inside, but she made no move to show she acknowledged his presence. He wasn't really there. She was just making herself sick over it.

"Hawke?" Merill's voices piped. She looked over.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You look distracted." Her little accent was cute, but she was anything but innocent. Blood magic wasn't for innocents. She felt her heart twang as she thought; _neither is death._

"I'm alright Merill," she offered her a smile. Merill looked concerned but didn't press it.

The camp was where the fellow's friend said it would be. Storming up to the man who had hired her, she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say. And he didn't even explain! He just decided she failed so she died. Oh how much fun this day was becoming!

And to top it off that Zevran elf came back to help her fight. That wasn't so bad actually.

"I couldn't leave and risk a beautiful woman's face being marred by a dagger of the Crow." He gave a dramatic bow. She laughed and could feel Fenris's glare from behind him. Smiling, she agreed to fight. Casting fire and ice was simply her favorite way of letting out pent up frustration.

But as she felt the fire forming on her hands, the little elf child the demon showed her appeared in front of her. His big eyes looked at her and he raised his arms as if asking to be picked up. She hesitated and an arrow shot into her forearm. The pain made her cry out and shut her eyes. The boy disappeared. She didn't take out the arrow and heal, however.

_I deserve this. I deserve every ounce of agony._

She stopped fighting. Everyone was giving their all and she just stood there, taking so many arrows into her leather armor she looked like a pin cushion. Fenris took it upon himself to kill the archers and any who got too close to her. As the last one fell, that foreign elf came over to bid his farewell. Isabela was helping Merill while she tried to heal her leg. Zevran came over to Hawke and gave a small nod.

"I thank you, Champion, for the aid. It felt good to cut down my former brothers-in-arms. Now, if you excuse me, I have a war to wage in my country." A sly look played across his face. "Unless… you would like to get to know each other better?" His eyebrows wiggled and Hawke blushed at the forward invitation.

"That _depends._" Fenris growled. "How much do you want to press that luck of yours?"

Zevran looked surprised. "Oh! I see. Very well then, good bye _Champion_." He said the word as if saying "My sweet." Fenris couldn't wait for him to go start a war or something. Anything to get him out of this place.

As he left, they all looked to Hawke. Blood stained her robes, and for once, it was hers. She dropped to her knees and just shook her head. Merill bent down and started taking out the arrows and healing as quickly as she could. Hawke didn't flinch when the metal points were ripped from her. She deserved the pain. She half wished they were poisoned.

She stood up and thanked Merill. Merill said she killed the mage that must have put a spell or something like that on Hawke. Hawke didn't even know a mage was here. Even though they offered Hawke insisted she could walk on her own. Fenris tried to carry her but she made her body hot as white iron and he couldn't touch her without seriously injuring himself. Every step she took there were charred bits of grass and leaves. The soles of her shoes were gone. Silently she wondered where she put those other boots in her mansion.

As they came back to Kirkwall, she bid them all good night. Fenris looked at her with his big eyes and she sent him away almost immediately.

"I'm tired, please. I'll get you when I am rested." He nodded, but she couldn't meet those eyes. She sorted through the letters and saw one came from Feynriel's mother. Requesting to see her to help her with her son's nightmares. Sighing, she made a note to visit the woman tomorrow. But for tonight, she wanted a bubble bath.

The boy's face flashed in her minds eyes and she hung her head.

Actually, a cold bath might be best for her. Hugging her arms around herself, she knew if she want to bed this night he would haunt her dreams. This is what she gets for speaking to the demon. She should have just tried to kill it. It wouldn't have worked, but her pitying sentences were more bearable than this. If her son was alive, then…then what? She should be a mother and charge in to save him!

But it's her fault he was sent to the Fade in the first place.

Should she leave him there? Now that she knew he was alive? And what should she tell Fenris? Oh hey guess what remember when we killed our child yeah well turns out all we actually did was send him into the fade for a bit where a demon kept him alive and well oh and we can go pick him up if we want to what do you say?

That would be a nice discussion…. She was already worried about him turning on her for being a mage, what if, because she had been a mage, his child was cast into a world of dreams and magic? It didn't matter if she saved the toddler, she couldn't count on support from Fenris. Ice gripped her heart and she knew, tonight, she would not sleep. Just stare into the fire until morning. Her heart was heavy with her decision. If the boy was powerful, and she left him in the Fade, would he become a demon? And why did the Desire Demon taunt her like this? What was it she wanted?

Her boy was alive, that in itself was unbelievable. And she knew there was a way to save him, to raise him. To make up for everything she's done if it took her the rest of her life. At the same time…what would the cost be? Would it be worth it?

Sighing, she thought if Fenris would have been happy at how much the little boy looked like him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hahaha I love you guys! Whether or not you like my story I welcome the feedback. Keep in mind this is my first story too. Anyway! The baby thing with Hawke was suppose to make an impact, good or ill. I'm glad it did. ^.^**

**I don't own. Enjoy!**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Fenris**_

Hawke came to him the next morning. Her eyes were dark and she didn't smell of lilies, just water. He supposed she was truly tired if she wasn't indulging herself in her simple pleasures, such as bubble baths and sweet scented soaps. He followed her without question. But she looked hesitant in asking for his help. He took her hand.

"Hawke, you can tell me anything." His eyes were pleading, but she wouldn't meet them. She smiled and nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek in thanks. She was smiling, but he saw her eyes were crying on the inside. She was keeping something from him again. He knew she couldn't be pregnant. Anders hadn't been around in a while. Then again, the mage could have developed common sense.

She asked who he thought would want to accompany them this time. He shrugged. He enjoyed Varric's company. And again, the only one he would object to would be Anders. She looked at her hands as she always did when thinking. Avaline would be busy, and she wasn't going to take the blood mage into the Fade. Sebastian was a man of faith but Hawke hated his religious talk. So Isabela would be gracing their usual party.

He didn't have a problem with that; it was amusing to listen to their banter.

Hawke walked toward the Hanged Man and Fenris wondered if there were any other taverns in Kirkwall at all.

He saw a glimmer of something in Hawke's eye. Something just under her iris.

He grabbed her arm gently and spun her to look at him. She looked surprised but didn't say a word. He whipped away that glittering tear and kissed her softly. She hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck, giggling as he squirmed. He hated being tickled.

"I will always be at your side." He whispered into her hair. She nodded.

_**Hawke**_

Slipping into the Fade wasn't hard. She's done it many times by accident. It was being in the fade that was hard. Especially when Torpor came to greet her. Demons were evil, she knew that. And because she had spoken to the Desire Demon, they knew what she wished for most. Torpor was a sloth demon, and she saw in her mind what he offered. He was offering to remove Fenris's marks. Surprisingly, she was relieved he wasn't offering what the Desire Demon was. Apparently every demon appeals to your different wants. But Fenris was saying not to give in so she didn't. Killing Torpor was easy enough. He wasn't terribly powerful. Hawke had to wonder how powerful a demon would have to be to sway her.

She didn't even consider how powerful they'd need to be to sway her friends.

As they entered a room, everything around them warped. Hawke looked like the boy's mother and she saw him and his father sitting at a table. The boy's face lit up at the words of his father, and Hawke felt a twinge. She looked like his mother. So…this is what it felt like to be a mother. At the same time, she snapped at him when he called her so.

"Open your eye, that's not your father. It's a demon. And I am certainly not your mother." She shook her head, laughing inwardly. Not a mother period.

As he cried out and dissolved his dream, the demon appeared. Everyone took a battle stance and the woman simply gave a small laugh.

"You stole my dreamer." Her laugh turned icy, and Hawke fought the urge to flinch.

"My mistake, I was trying to help. Honest."

"Hmm. Since you took one of my toys…I'll take one of yours." She smiled and disappeared.

Hawke felt dread fill her heart. Demons don't go away. They just wait. And with her luck, it was waiting for something special to kill her. A hand touched her shoulder, and she knew what Isabela wanted to say. They should hurry up before the demon came back to harm them. But still…Hawke was absently looking for the little boy. His big green eyes and stunning white hair were truly of Fenris, if he was indeed hers. But it was odd to see no markings on him. She knew it wasn't exactly a trait that could be passed down, but still.

The turned to leave. Walking out the door, two demons of Rage greeted them. Their crackling bodies and screams of anger died out with them as they were torn to bits. There was no fear in a woman's scorn, nor no fury matched. Varric cringed as a sickening snap came from the beast. Who could snap fire?

Apparently Hawke.

Before going into the door across the room, Fenris spoke.

"Hawke, what's the matter?" He sounded confused and concerned.

"Nothing," She smiled and waved him off as she usually does. "I just do not like it here." She gestured to the Fade in general. Fenris's eyes furrowed but he said nothing else. What had been eating _him?_

Her hand hesitated on the door, and Fenris raised an eye brow. The other demon had fled, why wouldn't this one?

She opened it and starting walking. But she did something she had never done. She'd never told them to do this. A gloved hand raised and Fenris's heart sank. She was giving them an order. A cruel order to give a lover but still it was there. Hawke was telling them to hold. She didn't want them to go with her. She would fight alone. They all knew should they hear a fight they would rush to her aid but they were not magic, they couldn't teleport to her side. Why on earth would she tell them to hold?

"Hawke-" Fenris started to object.

"Trust me." Of course he did, but he wasn't letting her go in alone. He took her hand.

"If you go, I go." She smiled pleasantly then. Dispelling her signal, he heard the other two let out a sigh of relief.

If he'd known what lay beyond that door.

If he had guessed what would await them.

If he had trusted Hawke.

None of it would have happened.

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

**Okay I know it's late-ish and short but I was pressed for time! Anyway, reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own, enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Hawke**_

A demon of Pride. Hawke dismissed the ugly creature, not caring for whatever it may offer. She was happy the way things were, she didn't want anything to change. And if she did, a demon would never offer anything unless it got something greater in return. A statement she's repeated several times now. But to her horror, not everyone felt the way she did.

"Do you think this slave would choose you over his freedom?" the vile creature hissed. Fenris took a step forward and stood by Hawke.

"Cast your eyes elsewhere demon, I won my freedom from the magisters long ago." He stood tall and proud and Hawke wanted to hug him.

"But you fear them still," The demon's voice was sure. She saw Fenris tense up. "They've left their marks on your body and your mind. With my aid, you could be free forever. And have power to challenge any who would chain you."

Fenris was considering it.

_No no no! Don't!_ she all but screamed at him. Instead she chose to try to sound reasonable.

"Don't, if you accept, you are no better than they are." Her eyes pleaded, begging him to be joking.

"But…to fight them as an equal…" his eyes looked away and he faced the demon. "What would you have me do?"

"A moment of your time, nothing more." His claws flexed, and Hawke felt her heart sink.

Fenris drew his blade on her, and she felt tears in her eyes as she attacked only the demon. Fenris could hack at her all he wished, but she couldn't burn him. At best she only restrained her powerful lover with a mind blast. Isabela and Varric attacked him, but he knocked the both of them out cold. Very quickly, too quickly in fact, it was just him and Hawke. She tried to reason.

"You would kill me, for power?"

"Hawke I-"

A little boy appeared then. The same Hawke had been expecting. He was so small, so very innocent. And he had lived three years in this place, with these things. He raised his hand and Hawke felt a powerful force shove her to the ground. She struggled to move and could not. Managing to raise her head at least, she saw Fenris in no better condition. His eyes were startled. Hawke could only imagine how confusing it must be. Being stopped by a child who is shockingly similar to you who also uses magic of all things.

The clothing the boy wore was leather, but it wasn't like Fenris's. It was a leather vest and long pants. Stopping just before the cuff of his tiny boots. On his back there was a folded piece of wood and a small pouch on his hip. Hawke noticed the grey smears on the sides of the boy's tiny hands. She wanted to smile. He was a little young to be an artist, but it was adorable. The tiny scowl on his face and the crease in his small brow was awe worthy.

"Who are you?" Fenris asked. His voice was unsure. Hawke thought he just now might be realizing he almost killed her for the word of a monster.

"Valko."

Hawke wanted to laugh. What an ironic name. But the boy didn't smile. He trotted over to Hawke, and she saw how he walked with poise and purpose. Much too mature for a toddler.

"Fervor said you don't like me." He sat by Hawke and touched her hair. His itty bitty fingers smoothening it down and she saw how his eyes were pained. Fervor, she guessed, was the name of the demon. As if proving a point, the room started to grow warm and uncomfortable. Varric and Isabela were thrown into a dark void the appeared under them. Hawke was about to cry out but the cute boy patted her softly. "The fade didn't want them here. This isn't their dream, so they'll be okay." He spoke so adult like, it disturbed Hawke.

"Valko, let us up." She saw Fenris seethe as he spoke. Hawke felt the pressure let her loose, but Fenris stayed pinned. A growl escaped his throat and Valko hid behind Hawke.

"He tried to hurt you!" She felt reassured he was still only a child. Pointing a shaking finger at Fenris, he gripped her robes tightly. She patted him.

"Please let my friend up, Messer Valko." The boy's scowl lessened and Fenris slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. He hung his head and started to walk toward Hawke, but the boy suddenly let her go and stood between them. Holding his arms out as if protecting her.

"Let me pass. I won't hurt children." Hawke tried to calm the boy and he stepped aside, allowing Fenris closer.

"I can't believe you tried to kill me." Hawke slapped him. Fenris held his cheek but did not object. "Was power that much of a prize? Didn't you trust me?" He looked her in the eyes and dropped to his knees. She stared, dazed.

"Hawke, I know I am free. But I wanted…I wanted the power so we could be…" He kept his head down. "I do not wish to discuss this with the boy here, but Hawke, I am yours." His eyes met hers. "And I will prove it to you however you wish. Nothing will make up for this, I know, but for what it's worth, it will _never_ happen again." He dropped his head down. "I am too weak to be with you, I am not worth your affections."

Hawke made him stand up and hugged him. She didn't care a fig what happened. She's forgiven worse. The boy stood as a guard dog would. Waiting for any chance to bite.

"Messer Valko," Hawke curtsied to him and giggled as he blushed. "Where did you come from? And where is Miss Fervor?"

"She's here. She said you had to make your choice now, Miss." He looked angrily at the ground. "I don't like it here. She said there's a world outside of this Fade but I could only go if I made a deal." He looked at her sternly. "The deal is, I can only go back if you let me."

Fenris arched an eye brow at Hawke.

"A child so…familiar. And he knows of you? Your reputation precedes even the real world." Hawke wanted to laugh but Fenris didn't know what the demon said. He didn't know that this Valko could be his. And, as if on cue, the desire demon appeared.

Hawke stood in front of Fenris protectively. Demon after Demon after Demon today it seemed. But the woman only held a hand out to Hawke and Valko.

"Come with me," She said softly. As if she had terrible news to tell them both and wanted to do so in private. The boy took her hand grudgingly and Hawke only stared. Fenris took her hand and gave a comforting squeeze. But Hawke knew she needed to go. And she knew Fenris wouldn't hate her, especially since he himself just fell victim to a Demon of Pride. She turned to give him a kiss and he looked at her in disbelief.

"I won't give in, and I'll be back." With that, she reached a hand to the demon. Fenris was being thrown from the Fade as well now. His round green eyes stared at her and he tried to fight through it. She gave him a wink and he yelled something she didn't catch.

As they lit up, Hawke felt only sadness and love for the boy she thought she had killed.

…

..

.

..

…

**Okay, two in one morning/afternoon. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading, and if you have any ideas you'd like to see happen I'm all ears. Thank you and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Dear miss Tasha, **

**I do not know your email and fanfiction will not allow you to give it to me via review. But your input is always welcome as is everyone else's. Now, about the cut, she cannot perform blood magic and she was drained from healing everyone, so she did not have the energy to heal herself. It was then Fenris noticed that he hardly saw her cast elemental magic and they were almost never injured, so he made the connection to spirit healing. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this story. **

**With much gratitude, Eddie.**

**ALSO, I finished Legacy. Awesome add on. I wish it was longer. Spoiler, if you take Varric it's hysterical. Oh lucky Fenris.**

**Now then, I don't own. Enjoy the Holy Cheese Wheel of Andraste.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Fenris**_

_She slipped from my grasp. How can I claim to love her and yet I continue to prove the opposite? Why is this so hard?_ Fenris's thoughts whirled in his mind and he frantically looked at Hawke's still sleeping body. The two rogues sat by him eyeing their leader with concern. The Keeper sat by the mother offering words of comfort for her son.

He looked back at Hawke.

Her gently lips parted just so, her eyes softly shut only giving the occasional twitch. His heart wrenched. He didn't save her, he even turned on her at one point. Ashamed, he hung his head. Hawke deserved better. What she saw in him was a mystery, but he was grateful every minute for her. But that's not all that bugged him. The demon she went with…Fervor? Why would she go with a demon? Had she not just fought him away from the Demon of Pride? What did the desire offer her that was so great? And why in the Maker's name would she go with it? Demons are evil, she knows that!

Valko.

That was the name of the strikeningly similar child. True, he'd never met an elf so younge with such white hair, but that's not what he meant. The child had the face of Hawke. The protective gleam in his eyes as he defended her was unmistakable. His bold and sensible attitude were not far off either, even if Hawke could be a smart ass sometimes. The small child had her expressions. And she seemed to know why. Was it possible for the dead to live on in the fade? Was this why mages tried to bring back loved ones? Every one of those mages they've killed for using blood magic. He prayed, again, he would not have to kill her. He wouldn't be far behind.

The Keeper shot him a glare. He looked at the old elven woman guiltily. Merill wasn't kidding; the woman had a disapproving frown that could turn your bones into jelly.

He inched closer to Hawke and took her hand. Holding it gently and praying silently. He needed her to come out of this dream. He needed to apologize again. He needed to ask her about Valko. He needed her.

As she slept still, he saw tears form in the corner of her eyes and her lower lip tremble.

_**Valko**_

_Fervor told me a woman would come one day. I didn't believe her. I don't trust her. She acts really nice but I don't think she really is. But she's the only one I know…._

They were in a large house. It looked nice. There was a fire place and a writing desk and two dwarven servants. The lady looked at them softly and tried to pat the dog that was sleeping by the fire. When she saw her hand pass through him, she shook her head.

The lady looked at him so sadly, he wanted to hug her. She seemed so unhappy. Was it his fault? Maybe he should say sorry and try to cheer her up. He needed her to like him so he could leave with her and not see Fervor ever again. And he liked her. She was pretty and she was nice. That other man wasn't very nice to him. He had white hair too. Valko touched his pointy ears. That other man had them too. Why?

"What are you asking of me, Demon?"

He looked over at the lady. She looked mad. Why? Did Fervor do something wrong?

"I ask for time."

The lady didn't look at him. Instead, she took off the axe thing that was on her back and held onto it. Was she going to fight Fervor? Valko stood on front of the demon. He couldn't let her hurt her. If she did she might make him stay here forever. He didn't like it.

"Time?" He could see she was fighting to lash out at them. Why was this nice lady so defensive? What did Fervor do?

"Yes," the demon's sweet voice rang out and Valko shuddered. He hated that soothing tone, he heard it before she took something he liked away from him. "Time. Lend me your power, Hawke, and I will turn back time. Back," Fervor put a clawed hand on Valko's head. "Before this."

Hawke was stunned. She didn't know such magic existed. Of course, if it did, she'd have to deal with a demon to get it. Of course she's tempted. And of course she knows she cant. But why did that boy have to be so damned _cute?_

"I refuse."

Valko's heart sank. The lady didn't like him. She was going to leave him here. Alone with Fervor.

"If you refuse," The demon's perfect face sneered and her grip on the boy's head tightened and his eyes started to tear up with the pain. "You will die by this one's hand."

Hawke let out a bark of laughter. The boy cringed. That wasn't a nice laugh, it was the laugh of someone that challenged death. Why was she so sure? He felt a tingle in his hands and lifted one up. Sparks started to flare up and he willed them down. He needed to stay calm. He didn't want her to think he was out of control. He wanted the lady to like him.

A bolt of lightning shot just above his head. He heard Fervor scream in pain as she was hurtled across the room. He turned to look at her. She had hit the wall and slid down. Fire consumed her and Valko ran to Hawke. She pushed him behind her and took a defensive stance. Deal or no deal, this demon had to die.

Fervor screeched and hovered in the air. Gracefully, she held out her arms and a rain of fire came crashing around Hawke. Valko gripped her robes tightly; the thick cotton feel comforted him. Hawke raised her staff and fire consumed them. Valko started to panic, but the fire didn't hurt. It felt like a warm blanket. He looked up and saw she had made a shield of fire to protect them. Her face was stern and her eyes lit up like the blaze. He was confused, did she like him? If she didn't why was she doing this? And why didn't she attack him too?

She raised her staff again and ice incased Fervor. Her screaming stopped as it froze her solid. The fire stopped raining and Hawke let their shield drop. Valko had to admit, it was a shorter fight then he expected.

"Are you alright?" Hawke bend down and placed her hands on his shoulders. Valko didn't realize he was shaking until she was holding him steady. He looked over at the frozen Fervor. Anger was still clearly read on her face, forever frozen in the woman's magical spell.

He looked at her through his dark lashes and Hawke's heart melt.

"Mhmm." He nodded and looked at the ground. What did he do now? "Are…are you going to leave me here too?"

Hawke felt her heart being crushed. This little boy was so adorable. And he was the spitting image of Fenris. How could she abandon him here?

She took a deep breath.

"Valko…"


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**I think I'm going to wrap up this story. Next chapter will be it. But I'm going to make another for if she HAD kept the baby, just to see how that plays out. But since she killed the demon there isn't a way to take Valko out of the fade. Nothing can be taken from the fade, which is the sole law. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! ^_^" I don't own. Enjoy!**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Fenris**_

Hawke's eyes opened. He quickly leaned over her as she batted her eyelids, adjusting to the light. She tried to sit up and he offered her an arm to help her. She took it and stared at him for the longest time.

"Are you alright? What happened in there?" Fenris searched her eyes for some answer, some reason. She only looked down and hugged him tightly, avoid any and all eye contact. He didn't press her further and held her tightly while stroking her glossy hair. She wept in his arms. What could he do for her? How could he comfort the champion of Kirkwall?

"You did well, Hawke." The old elf stood proudly in front of them. "Feynriel is alright, thanks to you. You did what I thought was impossible."

"That's our Hawke, reinventing the meaning of possible." Varric laughed and spoke with the Keeper. Fenris was grateful he was diverting her from their leader's emotional state. Hawke gathered herself and her grip tightened on his arm.

"I told you I'd be back," her sarcastic tone was used to hide whatever was causing her grief. He suspected it had something to do with Valko. Fenris chuckled into her hair softly and held her tighter. "Stupid demons. Of course I'd go running off with demons. Especially ones with small children. Why wouldn't I do that?" He felt her shaking.

"Hush, Hawke. Don't worry about this." He let her go. This wasn't the time for tears or pity. "You saved the mage. We must go see the Knight Commander and Meredith now, before a war kills every person you've saved." He held her shoulders and pulled her away gently. His tone was soft and his grip gentle. She looked up at him and gave a small nod. Her eyes hid pain and longing. Fenris pulled her close enough to give her a kiss on her forehead before he let her go.

Isabela saw all of this, but for once, remained silent. She just made a mental note to drop by Fenris's place later and cut off his balls for trying to kill her in the Fade.

Hawke gathered herself again and stood up, brushing the tears from her cheeks. She walked to the mother and told her her son had been saved and he had to go someplace to train his skill. The elven woman nodded, accepting it and then asking the Keeper if she may return to her people. Fenris smiled slightly at the scene. To have a home to return to, it must be nice. He silently wondered if he and Hawke could share a home. But dismissed the thought. Oh how the noble filth of Hightown would view their glorious Champion with an Elven ex-slave capable of tearing out any of their organs on a whim. Smirking, he sort of wanted to just to spite them.

Varric came to him and he hung his head. He had just tried to kill everyone for power.

"So, Broody," Varric's eyes narrowed. "Hawke beat some sense into you?"

Fenris cringed. This dwarf was being his usual witty self, but there was no joke in his face and Fenris knew if he didn't have a reason for Hawke's tears one of Bianca's bolts would find its way into any part of his body. Glancing at Isabela's steady glare, he had a feeling he knew was part.

"Yes, I… I was a fool. It was like a haze fell over my eyes and all I wanted was that…power." He sighed heavily. "I just wanted to be strong enough so Hawke wouldn't have to work so hard for our sake." He gestured to their lack of battle scars. Varric relaxed his gaze and smiled.

"Hawke would work harder to stay ahead of us," He laughed and patted Fenris's leg. "But all jokes aside, elf don't you try that shit again or I'll really kick your ass." Fenris chuckled nervously. Varric gave him a nod and turned to the pirate.

"C'mon Ravini, I need a drink."

As he and Isabela departed, Fenris saw Hawke come toward him. They left together and walked out of the Alienage. Neither spoke. Fenris had to note how cold the stones felt and thought about getting some shoes. Hawke's boots clicked on the rock as they made their way up the steps into high town. Their walks always felt short. Hawke suddenly stopped and Fenris stopped a few steps behind her.

"Fenris?"

"Yes?"

"You can't stay in that mansion your whole life." He stared at her back in disbelief. She wanted to talk about that_ now?_

"Where else am I to go?" Her shoulders stiffened. He found himself rubbing the red fabric absently. He had almost forgotten it was there. That bookmark, a symbol for his freedom for literature and love for Hawke. He wondered if he had ever told her he loved her.

"Come stay with me."

The invitation hung in the air. Fenris wanted to smile. Hawke turned to face him, her eyes wet. He gave her a nod and her tension was lessened. She smiled and they continued walking. As they passed her estate, he guessed she was going to help him get whatever he may want from the deteriorating mansion. But when they reached his door, she didn't open it. She obliterated it. Not a sound came from the wood as ash took its place. There was only a brilliant flash of white and then she was stepping over a pile of black ash.

"Is something wrong?"

"Get in here."

He winced at her voice. When he followed she was looking in the wine rack against the wall. He could sense her anger and was confused. He started to walk toward her but she had spun on her heel quickly and hurled a bottle at the wall by his head.

"You don't ask about him?" Her voice shook with rage and Fenris understood. The child.

"I assumed you would talk to me when you were ready to, Hawke." He met her eyes and saw that what he loved most about her. Those eyes that were not diminishing him or looking at him with fear. Eyes that just demanded he listen. Not accept nor understand. The respect he held for her was explained in detail in those sparkling reasonable eyes.

"Valko! His name was Valko, he was three!"

Fenris was surprised. The child spoke so maturely. Was it possible it was so young?

"I do not understand." He chose his words carefully. Not daring to set off this woman who had smiled minutes ago then dissolved his front door in a fit of rage.

She put a hand to her forehead and let out a sigh. He saw the worry lines on her face and he noticed she had not had a good night sleep in some time. He needed to protect her better.

"Valko, he would have been our son." She put her free hand on her stomach and he saw her shoulders stiffen, not for the first time this night. "The Lyrium in your skin and the magic in my blood sent him there. We sent him into the Fade, Fenris! If I had known…" She let her hands drop and she took a bottle of wine from the rack. She held it to him and he opened it for her, wanting to make a joke about promising not to throw it at him but now wasn't the time.

"I didn't know either, Hawke. But the fade is a place for the deceased, there is nothing we can do." He took a sip and handed the bottle to her. She took it and sat on the armchair. He took the couch.

"Valko… I had to tell him I couldn't take him. I had to try to explain this situation to a toddler. He thinks I hate him, that I blame everything on him." He saw her usual spark in her eyes go down and he regretted asking her if there was a way to terminate it. He just didn't want to have a family in that time, since all these people wanted to kill her. He couldn't lose what little he had.

But he shouldn't have been a coward. He should have protected them both and shredded anyone who would dare touch them. As Hawke explained about the little child, Fenris felt hatred for himself and for magic. Magic is what kept this pain alive for so long.

Fenris swore, again, to protect the woman he loved no matter what the cost.

_**Hawke**_

Fenris moving in was welcome. Her dwarven servants were leaving and her elf servant had found a new home among the Dalish. She wouldn't deny the girl that. But it was going to be very empty in her home soon. And Fenris was always alone in his mansion. The walls crumbled around his prize and Hawke knew one day the ceiling might crash down on him. He couldn't live in that. And why couldn't he stay with her? She had the space. And it's not like they were ever home anyway. Her dog liked him too.

She looked at the blank papers that littered her desk. She had made a deal in the Fade. But it was with Valko, not a demon. Their deal was that she would go visit him during her own dreams. He didn't believe she would but the first night his face cracked from his father's scowl to a bright shining smile fit for a child of his age. He showed his skill with a pen to her many times. He was a mage, but Hawke didn't think that mattered in the Fade. Demons came to him but the frozen statue of Fervor warded them away from making any attempt at dealing with him. And Hawke made it a very specific point to teach him that demons will trip you up every time. No one could control a demon. Valko listened to her and in turn he taught her how to draw. He was afraid of Fenris, despite what Hawke tried to tell him.

Smiling, she picked up a pen and sketched a picture of a wolf howling at the moon. Each stroke was choppy and her skill was evident. She wasn't as good as the child, but it made her feel better to have something. Fenris came in and leaned over to see what she was doing. He placed two unarmored hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. She smiled and touched his hand, his skin warm and his marks almost the same as ice. She was content.

"We should go to the Chantry…" Fenris's low voice rumbled, sending shivers down her spine. She _loved _his voice. She wasn't lying when she said she enjoys listening to him talk.

"Why?"

"Because I think the nobles of Hightown would frown if their champion were in the company of a man for so long without…" his index finger rubbed her left hand. Specifically on her ring finger. He backed up and she stood. He spun her around and hugged her. Their lips touched and Hawke felt true happiness.

But she didn't know what would happen at the Chantry. She didn't know what Anders had done.

But she didn't blame Fenris at all for his reaction.


	26. Final Chapter

**Okay! Final chapter. I have to say I like this story (well I'm the author but still) and I'm sad I couldn't have written it as well as I would have liked. But for a first story, I'm happy with it. My next one will be called Protect. I think it'll be a humor/romance. I'd love to see Fenris as a daddy XD**

**Anyway! Thank you all for the kind and helpful reviews and thank you quiet people who subscribed to this story. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I don't own anything, so please enjoy.**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Hawke**_

They weren't going to have some fancy wedding. She and Fenris just wanted to make it official. No big party or fancy gowns. The only thing they wished to do was go speak to the Grand Cleric and have the marriage contract drawn up. Even if there wouldn't be a ceremony, Hawke still felt giddy. She was going to be Fenris's, and he her's. They both agreed that having children wouldn't be the best idea. If it happened it happened but they did not expect it. Hawke's dreams with Valko were enough for her.

But Orsino and Meredith were arguing outside the Chantry.

"I will have the tower searched and uproot the blood mages _you_ are hiding Orsino!"

"You can't do that! You're searching for evil when there is _none!"_

Hawke wanted to take her love, spin on her heel, and pretend she never saw this happen. Instead, she was diplomatic and stood between them.

"The way you two go at it, people will talk," She wiggled her eyebrows at them and heard Fenris chuckle behind her.

The Knight Commander and First Enchanter glared at her. They both started yelling at once and Hawke rubbed her temples. Not this mess again. Not today of all days. Can't she go a _day _without this worn out debate about Mages and Templars?

What's worse, Carver stood behind Meredith. He gave her a cold stare, daring her to turn against her own family for her people. Fenris stood beside her and gently rubbed her lower back, making her blush. He knew what calmed her down. Carver's hair almost rose along with his anger at the elf.

"How dare you touch my sister you **knife eared bastard**," you couldn't see the iris of his eyes through his narrowed lids. Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Carver. Nothing ever pleases you. But let me be happy." He was about to speak when she raised a hand and cut him off. "This is why I didn't take you to the Deep Roads. You're too childish."

He raged and lunged at her. She stepped aside, placed a hand on the back of his armor, and shoved him to the ground. She glared at the Knight Commander, whose mouth was half open in shock.

"You claim Mages are a threat when I myself wield magic, but it's a Templar who charged at me. And did I even have to use magic as a defense? When you can control your own, then go after mine." Hawke stared at her, daring a remark. Carver got on his hands and knees, shaking with both anger and humiliation. Hawke helped him up despite his protests and she gave him a hug, surprising everyone but Fenris.

"Sister?" He stood stricken between anger and confusion.

"You're my brother, Carver. I love you. Be mad if you want to. Thank you for worrying about me." Her hug tightened and Carver's eyes softened. He gently patted her back and then pried himself from her.

Meredith was not touched by this.

"If you are quite finished, Champion, there are much more urgent matters." She pointed at Orsino. "This threat you all posses is a curse none of you are free from. Your own Mother was killed by a mage and yet you do nothing about this ordeal."

"She would brand us all villains when it is not so!" Orsino huffed and turned to the Chantry. "This is getting us nowhere. The Grand Cleric will help resolve this."

Meredith looked appalled." You will **not **drag her Grace into this!"

"Grand Cleric cannot help you." Anders stood from a crowd. As he delivered a monolog, Hawke leaned into Fenris's strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they listened to everything going on. Hawke knew now wasn't the time, but she was just so tired of these debates. But something Anders said caught her attention and she tore herself from the bliss of Fenris's embrace. "There can be no turning back…"

"Anders, what have you done?"

Everything was gone.

There was a brilliant and beautiful red light that severed the Chantry. Everything was mute and Hawke could feel the heat brush her skin. The proud building was reduced to rubble. The column of red light stretched up into the sky, Hawke didn't notice how far. The stones were splitting and everything was dispersed. Rocks, chunks of the building, possibly bones flew in every direction. As Hawke blinked, she noticed just how little time it took to destroy a building that had been a symbol of peace and hope to the citizens of Kirkwall. Anders had his back to the now empty space. He didn't even look at the wreckage he had caused. Hawke took a step toward the space and then turned to the mage.

"You fool! You've doomed us all!" Orsino's disbelief and rage were the first things Hawke heard.

"We were already doomed…A quick death now or a slow one later, but I'd rather go down fighting." Anders looked dejected. Hawke was starting to see the intensity of this situation.

She just came here to be married!

Now she was being asked to pick sides to a war she didn't want a part in!

"Well, Champion, you see now? This is why mages cannot roam free! I am activating the Right of Annulment. The Circle will be dissolved." Meredith's voice rang out triumphant. Hawke wanted to strangle her.

"The Circle didn't even do this! Champion, you can't let her kill people for their only apparent crime of being born!" Orsino looked at her with desperation. She knew if there was a war she would side with the Mages, even if it meant against her brother. Looking at Carver, his eyes implored her to join him. He didn't want to fight her either.

But she was a Mage. Her place was with them.

"This won't be easy, but I'll stand by you." Orsino's face lit up and he held his hands to the sky.

"Praise the Maker!"

Meredith and he argued some more, and Hawke looked to her friend who were gathered around her. Fenris shook his head, smiling.

"It's a mistake, but I won't abandon you." He nodded at her and she flashed a smile. Everyone was going to stand by her. Even Isabela.

Orsino and their group fought off the Templars as Carver and Meredith departed quickly to begin the war. Hawke blasted spells and didn't think about making sure everyone was healed. Luckily, no one was seriously hurt and they were happy to use their own skills without her help. Fenris cleaved his way through their armor and Isabela engaged the stronger ones in a dance of death. Varric picked the confused and dazzled victims off with Bianca and Sebastian did the same with his Grandfather's bow. Avaline charged, drawing the attention of most of the Templars as Merill shot lightning and encased them in rock.

As the last of them fell Hawke looked at Anders. Orsino left his fate in her hands as he went to retrieve as many of the Mages from the tower as he could before Meredith got there. She looked at him sadly and sat by him.

"There's nothing you can say that I haven't said to myself a hundred times. This is what I was meant to do for our people. This is Justice."

Hawke just sat there. She wanted to set him on fire and call him stupid for ruined any and all chance at peace. But that would be too good for him.

"Anders, I trusted you. After all we've done, after everything our merry group of misfits have done, why would you put us all at risk like this?" Her voice was smooth, no harsh tone was mixed in and no happiness was present. Just smooth of all emotion.

"What if you tried to stop me? Or-"

"Stop you? Why on Earth would we stop you from killing innocent people? What kind of monsters do you take us for?" She snapped at him. Her smooth tone crashing under the weight of her distaste.

"Or," He ignored her outburst. "What if you tried to help? I couldn't let you do that." He hung his head and fidgeted with his hands. "Kill me if you want and be done with it."

Hawke thought before she did anything. She wanted to kill him for this. It was her (sort of) Wedding Day for Andraste's sake! But rage would not help her now. Now, she needed all the help she could get. And if it pissed off Sebastian then so be it.

"You're going to fix this mess you've started or you're going to get the hell away from here, understand?"

"You…you mean I can fight with you?" He looked at her, his face full of surprise. She gave a curt nod and listened to Sebastian's rant. She dismissed the prince, but Fenris took him aside. Promising after this mess he could have the abomination. This seemed to please him and Hawke decided that, if Anders survived, he would have to deal with the Holy judgment of Sebastian in Starkhaven.

They made a plan.

_**Fenris**_

Hawke let him live, that came as no surprise. As they divided their group, he was surprised to see she chose to take Anders, Varric, and himself. Why Anders? He assumed it was for his healing. Healing did exhaust Hawke. Avaline took Merill and went to the Keep. Most likely to get the guards. Isabela and Sebastian went on ahead to the Gallows, trying to thin out as many of the Templars as they could for Hawke from a safe distance.

Varric spoke to Hawke. Asking her if this was such a good idea. She laughed and told him it probably wasn't, but she wasn't known for picking the easy decisions. Fenris had to admit she had a point. Here he was, fighting for everything that ruined his life. All for the one who is giving him his life. Hawke was a strange woman, but he swore to protect her so he will.

And arrow whizzed past the Abomination, but Fenris caught it before Varric and Hawke turned around. He expertly threw it back toward where it came; a short gurgle followed, coming from the window of one of the High Town mansions. A man with a bow fell down and arrow in his throat. Varric gave an impressed whistle and drew Bianca.

"Well, the city's ready for War. Shall we, Milady Hawke?" He made this sound so light. Fenris had to laugh at the situation. He had come here with Hawke to be bound to her forever, and instead they take part in a war of Mages and Templars. Only Hawke had these sorts of problems.

"Let's just get this over with," She rolled her eyes and they took off.

Everyone felt a little depressed when they saw the Hanged Man in flames. What a pity. But the good news is, Varric wouldn't have to pay off his tab.

As they walked, Anders stopped. Motioning Hawke towards him. He made it painfully obvious he wanted to speak to her alone, but Fenris folded his arms and stared straight at them. Not letting them out of his range of hearing or sight. Anders sighed in annoyance and spoke anyway.

"Hawke, you spared me. No one else would have done that after what I've done."

"Don't feel relieved yet, Sebastian still gets a crack at you when this is over."

"I…I know. But Hawke, I want to apologize for what happened years ago. When you threw me out. I didn't have any right at all to act the way I did. And even after that, you didn't kill me. I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Well, you had enough bruises from everyone else. But Anders, why bring this up now?"

Anders grabbed her arms.

"Hawke, I lo-"

Anders was knocked back. Fenris was standing where he had been a short breath ago. His arms out, protecting his Hawke. The same way Valko had done in the Fade. Anders flashed blue but again willed it down.

"Don't _touch _her, Mage." His voice rasped from his throat. Hawke put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"I-Right. Sorry." He dusted himself off. "Hawke, it's a good thing you're here to collar that Dog."

Hawke gripped his shoulder tightly. He felt her annoyance toward the Mage and he knew she was holding the both of them back.

"Anders. Fight with us or get out of here. Do _not _pick a fight with me. I will obliterate you." With that, she turned back to Varric and they started to walk toward the Gallows. Anders shook his head and followed, but Fenris pulled him back.

"What is it you want from her?" Fenris gave him a sideways glance as they walked. Anders shrugged.

"I love her." He shook his head and his pace slowed. "And after what you've done, I thought maybe there was a chance for me."

"Chance? You know we are engaged, yes?" Fenris was baffled. He didn't expect this mage to be so open.

"So they say," Anders waved it off. "But you are not married. Thank the Maker for coincidence."

Fenris straightened up.

"Mage's rights were not your only goal in the Chantry's destruction." He stated flatly.

"Why should you bind her to you? What do you have to offer her?"

A bolt passed between them.

"Blondie, Broody, if your done, we have a battle." Varric had a warning tone. If either of them picked a fight right now he'd shoot them both in the crotch just to hear something other than their jelousy.

"Right."

Fenris defended them all. He was the sole Warrior in their group. Drawing the attention of the horde of shades, he barely moved a fraction before they dropped dead. Some on fire, some struck by lightning, the rest by a hail of arrows. It was a truly uneventful. As they stepped over the bodies and made their way to the boat (Where Isabela waited for them), Fenris noticed Anders was staring at Hawke's back very intently.

Suddenly he glowed. Justice taking over his body.

"**Hawke."** She turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"We gotta talk about this glowing thing Anders."

"**You have been to the Fade often. Why? Are you consorting with demons?**"

Hawke tensed. Her eyes narrowed at him and she smacked the butt of her staff onto the stone pavement. The Abomination drew his weapon and took a stance, his voice echoing from the spirit.

"That's my own damned business. If you want a fight then fight for the mages, aren't they your cause?"

That made him stop and the glowing flickered.

"**If there is a demon, you are a threat. But I can overlook it until Justice has been delivered." **Anders came back, rubbing his forehead. Fenris grabbed him by the collar, ignoring Varric completely.

"Your _control_ is faltering. Fix it, or I swear to Andraste I'll send you into the void with your skin inside out if you so much as look at her the wrong way." He spit on the ground next to Anders. Hawke just rubbed her head.

"I thought we were fighting a war? Anders, when we get on the ship, stay with Isabela. Help them out; we can go on ahead. I know some healing. And this little rant between you two has gotten old. Fenris, please let him go. No need to hurt our ally, we don't exactly have an abundance of powerful people on our side" She sounded like a mother separating children at the playground. "And Varric, say one word and Bianca will miss you dearly." The dwarf swallowed and nodded.

They all silently boarded the small ship.

Fenris stood by Hawke at the railing. He put a hand on top of hers and they looked at the Gallows. Soon there would be a fight, and soon his mage would be in danger. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He was her warrior.

The trip was short, and they stepped into the square. Orsino looked relieved to see her.

"Champion! Thank the Maker you're alright," He raced down the steps to greet them.

The clicking of heels and clanks of metal followed behind their small group. Meredith clapped sarcastically. Fenris stood by Hawke as she and Orsino stared at each other. He didn't care a thing for Meredith, nor for Orsino, so he took his place by Hawke.

She stepped between the two.

"I am sick of this. You," She pointed at Meredith, "Are a controlling bitch and you," She pointed at Orsino, "Are a whiney brat. Both of you are wrong and both of you are killing people who didn't have to die!"

"The Grand Cleric was killed by a mage, the people demand-" Hawke cut the Knight Commander off.

"What people? The Nobles of Hightown? The people of Lowtown? The unfortunate in Darktown, or the elves in the Alienage? They want this city to improve! The Chantry being gone is a tragedy, one that could have been avoided." She took a shaky breath to calm herself and she gave Meredith her reasonable glare. "But to kill people for the crime of being born… that is not justice."

Meredith glared back. Fenris knew now why he didn't like her. Her eyes measured you, put a value on you. Those were a slaver's eyes. She looked down on Hawke, and that made him angry.

"You were never a part of this Circle, but you will share their fate." With that, she turned back to Orsino.

"So what now, do we fight here?" He gestured to the area around them. Fenris noticed the same look in his eyes.

"Go, ready your people. We will fight then." And she left.

He saw Hawke let out a sigh. He patted her shoulder.

"It will be alright, Hawke. I am here." He gave her a side hug awkwardly and she laughed. A sound he hadn't heard in a long while.

"I don't want to do this. I've fought with so many mages and templars already, I don't care anymore…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to move after this. Just get my Mabari, some books, and go someplace quiet."

Fenris had an idea. But he'd save it for later.

"Do we still side with the Mages? Or would you like to go before the final battle?"

Varric laughed.

"Hawke, leaving a fight? THAT'S a story no one would believe." He chuckled and so did Hawke.

"Well, you heard the Dwarf. I can't say I'll be a part of a fight and not show up. That's a pretty lame story."

_**Hawke**_

They walked up with Orsino, and he shut the gate behind them. He went to speak to the mages. He told them to run, run as far away as they could and spread the word to revolt. Hawke asked if they had a chance at all. He only smiled sadly and said maybe.

"Go, talk to your friends. They'll need to know our chances too." Hawke nodded respectfully as he left her. She went first to Avaline.

"Go, take Donnic and get out of here." She held up a hand to stop her protest. "I know Avaline. I'm not stupid." Avaline touched her stomach and looked at Hawke. She sighed and gave a half smile.

"Can't get anything past you, Hawke. Thank you," She nodded, her gratitude earnest. "I'll get the guards to protect civilians, the Knight Commander will have support from us." Hawke gave the Guardswoman a bear hug. Avaline chuckled. "If it's a girl, she'll be named after you." Hawke laughed and the two women separated. Avaline gave her a bow and left. Taking the path into Hightown, disappearing behind fire and debris.

Isabela was next.

"Wow, Lady Man-Hands has a bun in the oven does she? Poor kid," She laughed and shrugged. "It won't have a choice about fighting. But Hawke, listen, about the deal with the Arishok, I want you to know I'm staying. I won't run off on you again." She stuck out her lower lip. "I still need to sleep with Fenris. If you're considering a three-some, you know where to find me." She winked.

"Actually no, I don't," Laughed Hawke. "The Hanged Man might be a little destroyed."

"Oh that's right! Poo. Well then, I guess we'll meet up at the Blooming Rose?" They both laughed and Isabela whipped a tear from her eye. "Oh Hawke, I'm glad I've got a friend like you. Even if you won't sleep with me. But I promise you, I won't run away. You're in too deep for me to leave you alone." A serious note from Isabela meant this was really bad. Hawke gave her a hug and Isabela mumbled something about leaving her life on the line and all she gets is a hug. Hawke laughed and let her go.

Next was Sebastian.

The two have never really spoken. He just nodded. "Andraste guide us, Hawke. It's hard to fight beside you when you've spared a man who's murdered such a wonderful woman, but I trust you. Let us all come out of this alive. And if one must die, I know it's a sin to hope for, but let it be the Mage Anders. Amen." He gave a small bow.

"You have to let me come see your palace when you get Starkhaven back, Princey." He blushed as she gave him a small hug.

Next came Merill.

"Does all this feel like a dream? I feel like I've forgotten something important…" Her innocent voice gripped Hawke's heart. She had dragged such a sweet girl into a war that could cost her life. Either in battle or on the chance Meredith won she would share the fate of the Circle.

"Merill, run if you want. You don't have to be a part of this. Just pretend it was a dream." Hawke smiled sadly. She didn't expect Merill to give her a stinging slap across her face. Surprised, she touched her cheek.

"Hawke, stop protecting me. If I didn't want to defend my people, I wouldn't be here." The elf gave her a tight hug and Hawke struggled to breath. "I'm here for you, better or worse. That's what friends are for."

Hawke smiled at her friend and nodded. Her cheek stung, but she was happy Merill, Sebastian, and Isabela were going to stay by her side. She missed Avaline already.

Next came her favorite Dwarf.

"Nervous Hawke?" She smiled happily.

"Of course, but what about you? You and Bianca going to be alright out there?" He gasped dramatically.

"Hawke! You wound us!" he stroked his cross bow gently. "Bianca and I will be fine. But I don't want this to be the last story of yours I tell. I still need to tell the people about you and your broody elf and the many confused children you both will have." Seeing her wince, he bit his tongue.

"Stay safe, okay? You still owe me five sovereigns." She winked at him and he chuckled, still not believe that damned elf won it back.

Next was Anders.

She nodded at him and he bowed his head. She started to walk toward Fenris but Anders started to speak. She stopped and respectfully listened to her old friend.

"Hawke I-I just want to thank you. For this. You're fighting for the rights of our people, even after what I did. You're truly a wonderful woman Hawke, Fenris doesn't know how lucky he is." She smiled. He was actually not being an ass. He was finally being a friend. "Hawke, whatever happens, thank you for being here till the end."

"Anders, what you did was stupid beyond measure. But I need your help in this, or else I could lose you all. Go find Avaline and help her. She should be at the Keep. Please," she almost begged him, "I need her to be alright. She's got a baby." Anders's eyes widened at the news and he nodded, understanding.

Hawke knew Avaline didn't need help, but she was worried. And she didn't need Anders going Justice and killing them all. As he departed for the Keep, he took her hand and kissed it. She could feel the hatred Fenris had for him at that moment, but Hawke just told him goodbye. And she hoped they met again under better circumstances.

Then there was Fenris.

No words were needed. He held her close and kissed her deeply. Passion overtaking them and she could have melted into his strong arms. He was lanky, but she felt the muscles on his body and his heartbeat through his lips. He was pumped up for this fight, and he was determined not to be shooed away like the Guardswoman and the Mage.

As they broke apart, he whispered into her ear; "Promise me you won't die? I can't bear the thought of living without you…" He tightened his grip as he felt her shiver at his warm breath on her ear.

She looked up into his green eyes.

"I don't make that promise unless you do."

"Nothing will keep me from you." They kissed again, but not as long. "Hawke…"

"If you dump me now I swear I will kill you six times over." She glared at him darkly and he laughed.

"No, I would never be that stupid twice. Hawke, when this is over, let's leave this forsaken city." He pressed his forehead onto hers and she smiled brightly, like a child being promised a puppy.

"Where will we go?"

"Ferelden, Denerim, I don't care where." His eyes softened for her, imploring her to listen closely. "I will gladly walk into the void with you, Hawke. I know… I know I haven't said this. And I know it might mean little now. But I love you, Hawke." He slipped a pure silver ring on her finger so stealthily she almost didn't notice. Tears filled her eyes and her smile only widened. The ring was smooth, and it shown with a pure white gleam. It was simple, but it was perfect. She felt the inside on her finger. It felt like something was engraved.

"I love you too, Fenris."

Marks like his own Lyrium were etched on the inside. When she wore it, she could feel Lyrium boosting her powers. It was a gorgeous ring, and it felt powerful. Just like him. It didn't matter what happened now. It didn't matter that they won. She lost none of her friends. And she was happy. Valko had moved on from the Fade to where ever Bethany was, and Hawke found out later Carver had joined them. Fenris held her as she cried for him, but she knew it would be okay. Everything was alright. No matter where she was, no matter who stayed and who left, she would always be with the one she loved.

There was no ice in their eyes. There was no cold touches, there wasn't any harsh words. They were complete. They were happy.

It was a happy ending.

…

…..

…

..

.

..

…..

….

**Thank you everyone who stuck with this story. If I have any loose ends please tell me and I'll rewrite it. But this is the last chapter! :D time to make Valko important in my next story. Also, wasn't this a nice and long chapter? I think I did well with it. I know it was rushed a little but hey, I think it was a nice story. (Again, I'm the author so it doesn't count.) Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Let me know what you think in the reviews! Thank you all for the constructive criticism and the kind words. You're all awesome.**

**Even you, silent people. Even you.**

**~Eddie**


End file.
